Hopeless
by Khira-chan
Summary: Un compañero de equipo que le hace la vida imposible, un padre que regresa al hogar, y un conocido que se convertirá en amigo y quizás en algo más... Yaoi. SenRu
1. Chapter 1

**Hopeless**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue; yo sólo los hago sufrir un poquito… bueno vale, lo admito, bastante… en especial a mi querido Rukawa-kun…

Advertencia: Contiene violencia y shonen ai, quizás más adelante yaoi.

Aclaración: La historia, excepto el prólogo, comienza en noviembre de 1994. Es decir, han pasado tres meses desde que Shohoku jugara en el campeonato nacional. Akagi y Kogure ya no juegan en el equipo porque están preparando los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, Mitsui en cambio sí, y Miyagi es el nuevo capitán.

* * *

**Prologue**

Me duele… intento levantarme, pero no puedo… apenas veo nada, mi vista no enfoca… Noto mi cara mojada, no sé si por la sangre o por las lágrimas… debe ser por lo primero, porque yo nunca lloro… Con mucha dificultad consigo darme la vuelta… ahí está… igual de malherida que yo… parece inconsciente… Abro la boca para llamarla, pero de ella no sale ningún sonido… Empiezo a desesperarme…

Parece que se ha ido… y rezo para que no se lo haya llevado… Mi deber era protegerlo, al igual que ella, pero no he podido… Es culpa suya, ella no me ha dejado ayudarla… no la entiendo… Por qué me detiene, si sabe que ya puedo enfrentarlo?

Oigo una sirena… no sé si es la policía o una ambulancia… Me da igual quien sea, por favor que nos ayuden… aunque ella no querrá… mentirá, como siempre…

Alguien me acaricia el rostro, pasando las manos por debajo de mi flequillo… suspiro aliviado… es él… Debe estar asustado… Quiero decirle que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, pero sigo sin poder hablar… Levanto un poco mi brazo a tientas para tocarlo… Empiezo a ver mejor, y puedo distinguir que me está hablando… y entonces me asusto… me asusto mucho, porque no puedo oírle… Se lo indico con un gesto, y entonces noto que se desploma sobre mi pecho llorando… Toso un poco… Pero me alivia sentirle tan cerca…

No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, ni oír… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… pero no lo es…

Porque el dolor es real…

* * *

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les presento el que será mi primer SenRu. En un par de días subiré el primer capítulo. Me habéis dicho bastantes que no lo vais a leer, pero en fin, aprendí la lección y esta vez no me voy a desanimar por recibir pocos reviews (que por cierto he decidido que seguiré contestando). El tema que trataré es delicado, como tantos otros en realidad, y deseo y rezo porque nadie haya pasado por lo mismo.

Muchos besos

Khira


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 1. Again**

El horrible sonido del despertador le dio los buenos días. Lo apagó de un manotazo y se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama, tapándose con el edredón hasta la nariz. Hacía bastante frío: el invierno estaba muy cerca, y por las mañanas se notaba todavía más. Se consoló pensando que era viernes.

Notó unas manos que le zarandeaban y se descubrió la cara soñolienta de nuevo.

- No perdono a…

- …los que me molestan mientras duermo… Nii-san… no te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo?

- Me estás llamando repetitivo?

- Siiiii!

- Ahora verás…

Rukawa cogió a su hermano por debajo de los hombros y lo metió en su cama para hacerle cosquillas. El chiquillo empezó a retorcerse de la risa y a suplicarle que parara. Fueron tales los gritos que al momento apareció su madre por la puerta de la habitación.

- Qué pasa aquí!

- Kaede me está haciendo cosquillasssss!

- Kaede, deja a Touya en paz!

- Es culpa suya por meterse conmigo – declaró Rukawa imperturbable mientras continuaba con la 'tortura'.

- Socorroooo!

- Y ahora qué, chibito?

- No me llames chibitooo!

Finalmente Rukawa liberó a su hermano y bajaron los tres a desayunar.

- Me acompañas al cole con la bici? – preguntó Touya mientras se llenaba de nuevo el vaso de leche.

- No – contestó Rukawa aprovechando para quitarle la caja de cereales.

- Porfiii.

- Que no. Sabes que no puedo.

- Porfiiiiii!

- Quién es el repetitivo ahora?

- Mamá, dile a Kaede que me acompañe!

- No pueden ir dos personas en una bicicleta, Touya.

- Pero yo no iré sobre la bici, iré sobre él!

- QUE NOOO! – exclamaron Rukawa y su madre a la vez.

- Ey, devuélveme los cereales!

xXx

Un ratito después de la misma charla matutina de siempre Rukawa pedaleaba montado solo en su bicicleta a toda prisa hacia la escuela.

Al aproximarse a la entrada de Shohoku redujo la velocidad: no quería atropellar a nadie. Bueno, quizás al imbécil de Sakuragi. No, en realidad tampoco. El molesto pelirrojo cada vez se tomaba peor sus habituales encontronazos, incluso la semana pasada le dio una patada a la rueda trasera de la bicicleta cuando consideró que pasó demasiado cerca de él y le tiró al suelo. Sino fuera por la petición del entrenador Anzai le habría partido la cara ahí mismo, pero logró controlarse y soltar un simple 'idiota'. Pero bastó esa palabra para enfurecer a Sakuragi y a él tuvieron que controlarle sus amigos para que no le golpeara.

Rukawa sabía, o mejor dicho intuía, el porqué de la conducta últimamente tan agresiva del pelirrojo: habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se lesionara la espalda y aún seguía en rehabilitación. Aquello debía tenerle furioso, pero parecía que sólo descargaba su frustración con él. Y eso no le sorprendía, de hecho había sido así desde que se conocieron, así que debería estar acostumbrado.

Pero no. Es imposible acostumbrarse a los continuos desprecios de una persona, y Rukawa lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cuando ya pensaba que había conseguido llegar al aparcamiento de bicis sin contratiempos escuchó una desagradable y conocida voz tras de si.

- Ey, zorro apestoso!

Rukawa se bajó de la bicicleta sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, y empezó a colocarle el pitón.

- Maldito zorro! Me estás ignorando?

- …

La ira se apoderó rápidamente de Sakuragi y violentamente agarró de un brazo a Kaede para obligarle a girarse. A una distancia prudencial del pelirrojo estaban los cuatro amigos que siempre le acompañaban: Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu.

- Que haces? – exclamó Rukawa soltándose.

- Mírame cuando te hablo! – gritó Sakuragi.

- Para que tengo que mirarle la cara a un doa'ho?

- No te atrevas a insultarme!

Sakuragi cogió a Rukawa de la chaqueta del uniforme y sus amigos se apresuraron a detenerle.

- Cálmate Hanamichi! – exclamó Yohei agarrándole de un brazo – Todos te están mirando!

Yohei tenía razón. Muchos grupitos de alumnos que se dirigían a la entrada del edificio principal se habían detenido y los contemplaban entre murmullos.

- Y si te ve Haruko? – preguntó Noma agarrándole del otro brazo.

- O peor, y si te ve algún profesor? – Takamiya miraba a su alrededor como esperando ver aparecer uno en cualquier momento.

Convencido más por la advertencia de Noma que por la de Takamiya, Sakuragi soltó al chico de aspecto zorruno, aún con chispas en los ojos.

- Te lo advierto, Rukawa. Ándate con cuidado conmigo porque si no te vas a arrepentir.

"Me está amenazando?", pensó Rukawa sorprendido.

- Mmpf – se limitó a murmurar antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su salón.

Hanamichi y la gundam se quedaron mirando como Rukawa se marchaba tranquilamente.

- Oye, a que ha venido eso, Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei preocupado por la actitud que había visto en su amigo.

- El qué?

- Le has amenazado!

- Y qué?

- Como que y qué?

- Hanamichi, últimamente no te reconocemos… - intervino Takamiya.

- Dejadme en paz! – exclamó Sakuragi – Yo soy el mismo de siempre – añadió antes de partir también hacia su salón.

Sus amigos no pudieron hacer más que observarle partir preocupados.

xXx

El día se hizo muy largo. Las clases, el almuerzo, más clases, el entrenamiento… Si bien ahora las prácticas de baloncesto eran más tranquilas sin la presencia de Sakuragi, tenía que reconocer que también se habían vuelto bastante aburridas. Añoraba las constantes y divertidas peleas entre el pelirrojo y Akagi, y la siempre amable intervención de Kogure. A pesar de que los exámenes finales se acercaban, Mitsui seguía entrenando con el equipo, y sus piques con Miyagi, el nuevo capitán, eran lo único que animaba un poco el ambiente.

Recordó el incidente con Sakuragi de esa mañana. Por qué aquel idiota se había puesto de esa manera? Mejor dicho, a que había venido todo aquello? Él apenas acababa de llegar a la escuela y ya tenía al pelirrojo detrás insultándole.

Aquello era desesperante.

Era ya de noche cuando regresaba a su casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del garaje y bajó de la bicicleta de un salto. Después de rodar la llave colocó ambas manos bajo la cancela y la levantó.

Nada más hacerlo se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"No…", pensó desesperado al ver el viejo Mitsubishi rojo de su padre en el interior del garaje, "No puede ser…".

Como un autómata metió dentro la bicicleta y bajó la cancela de nuevo. De pronto reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa; entró y efectivamente lo primero que vio fue los zapatos de su padre. Sin apenas darse cuenta, seguramente por la costumbre, se descalzó él también y siguió corriendo hasta la sala de estar.

Ahí estaba. Sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, bebiendo un refresco y charlando animadamente con su madre.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Qué haces aquí…! – exclamó con voz entrecortada.

Aquella evidentemente no era forma de dirigirse a un padre, pero en su casa hacía tiempo que se habían perdido las maneras. Sus padres levantaron la vista sorprendidos, pues no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Dejaron los refrescos en la mesita y se levantaron.

- Hola Kaede – saludó su padre con voz suave acercándose – Cómo estás?

Rukawa alucinaba. Aquel hombre casi les había matado a él y a su madre la última vez que estuvo en la casa y ahora le preguntaba que cómo estaba!

- Qué haces aquí? – repitió amenazante.

- He vuelto con vosotros. Tu madre y yo nos hemos reconciliado.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a su madre buscando una respuesta, un gesto, algo que le indicara que se había visto obligada a dejar entrar a ese monstruo de nuevo, pero ésta sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa. Aquello le enfureció.

- ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUE TE PASA!

- Kaede, no le hables así a tu madre! – advirtió Kaoru Rukawa con el puño apretado, pero sin moverse.

- Y TÚ VETE A LA MIERDA! – gritó una vez más antes de girarse para salir de ahí corriendo.

- Pe-perdónale… – oyó decir a su madre apurada mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras – Es sólo que le ha cogido por sorpresa…

"No te entiendo, mamá. De veras que no te entiendo".

Bufó y entró en su habitación dejando oír un sonoro portazo. Iba a tirarse sobre la cama cuando vio que ya estaba ocupada.

- Touya… - murmuró.

Touya se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama de su hermano mayor, mirando al suelo.

- Porqué le ha dejado volver? – preguntó en voz baja.

- No lo sé… - respondió Rukawa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Llegó hace un rato… mamá le dejo pasar y se fueron a hablar a la cocina… luego vino a mi cuarto y me dijo que a partir de ahora seríamos una familia… Le odio! – exclamó, sus pequeños puños agarrando fuertemente la sábana.

- Tranquilo… - susurró el chico de ojos azules abrazándole – Estaremos bien…

- No me mientas… no cuando sabes que no es verdad lo que dices…

- …

Rukawa no supo que decirle. Touya tenía razón, le estaba mintiendo.

Con su padre en casa era imposible que estuvieran bien por mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 2. Meeting point**

Una semana había pasado desde que su padre volviera con ellos, y en ese tiempo se había comportado de manera normal. Dormía con su madre, desayunaba con ellos, se iba a trabajar, volvía por la noche y cenaban de nuevo todos juntos. Su madre le contó, un día que intentó explicarse, que había encontrado trabajo como comercial y por eso se pasaba casi todo el día fuera. Parecía un padre de familia cualquiera sino fuera porque ninguno de sus dos hijos le hablaba.

Rukawa sabía que eso le estaba enfureciendo, y pensó en pedirle a su hermano que contestara cuando su padre le hablara, sin embargo no lo hizo. No cuando él mismo no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra a ese energúmeno.

Pero su padre no parecía darse por vencido.

- Tienes entrenamiento todos los días? – le preguntó esa mañana mientras desayunaban.

- …

- No es muy cansado?

- …

- Kaede… tu padre te está hablando… - intervino su madre en voz baja.

- Me voy al instituto, que se me hace tarde – dijo Rukawa levantándose.

- Kaede… - murmuró Tomoyo Rukawa apenada.

Dejó el vaso de leche en el fregadero y rodeó la mesa de nuevo para despedirse de Touya pasando una mano por sus cabellos despeinándole, como siempre hacía a pesar de las quejas de éste. Cuando salió de la cocina notó los ojos de su padre clavándose en su nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La tormenta se acercaba.

Subió a su cuarto para recoger la mochila y al bajar de nuevo y pasar junto a la cocina no escuchó ninguna conversación. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al saber que estaba su padre a solas con su madre y su hermano, pero intentó tranquilizarse pensando que eso había sucedido varias veces durante la semana y no había pasado nada. Además sólo debía preocuparse de su madre, ya que su padre nunca le había puesto la mano encima a Touya.

Eso era algo que aunque le aliviaba, seguía sin entender. No era porque Touya sólo fuera un niño, ya que tenía nueve años y él recibió su primera paliza a los cinco. Tampoco era porque se le pareciera más, pues ambos eran clavados a su padre: el mismo pelo negro, la piel blanca y los ojos azul oscuro.

En cuanto a su madre… no sabía que hacer.

Cogió la bicicleta y en apenas diez minutos ya había llegado al instituto. Afortunadamente no se encontró con Sakuragi en la entrada.

Pero se lo encontró a la hora del almuerzo mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la terraza. El pelirrojo las estaba bajando solo, al verle le miró con odio en los ojos castaños y le barró el paso.

- Vas a la terraza, zorro? – preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

- A ti que te importa? – contestó Rukawa intentando pasar, pero Sakuragi se lo impidió de nuevo.

- Porqué te gusta tanto ese sitio?

- No te importa – repitió cansado. Ni en sueños le explicaría el motivo.

- Haznos un favor a todos y tírate desde ella algún día, si?

- Do'aho…

Definitivamente aquel insulto sacaba de quicio al pelirrojo, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Apenas lo dijo Sakuragi dejó a un lado su sonrisa siniestra y una mueca aún más demoníaca se formó en su rostro. Rukawa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver como levantaba las manos para empujarle, y un segundo después estaba rodando escaleras abajo.

xXx

- Esto te escocerá un poquito – le dijo la señora Nanahara, acercándole un algodón a la frente.

Rukawa estaba sentado en la camilla, mirando el suelo con aire ausente.

- Aún no me has dicho como te has caído.

- No me acuerdo.

Mentía. Por supuesto que recordaba como Sakuragi le había tirado por las escaleras, y sabía que por aquello podrían expulsarle, aunque no entendía que eso le preocupara. El pelirrojo en cambio no se había preocupado por él al verlo tendido en el rellano, pues al levantar la vista aún aturdido se había visto solo. Unos minutos después aparecieron unos alumnos de segundo que le ayudaron a levantarse y le acompañaron a la enfermería.

- Ahora te pondré los puntos; con dos bastarán.

"Dos más", pensó amargamente. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido que ponerle puntos.

- Listo – anunció la señora Nanahara – Ya puedes irte. Vuelve dentro de unos días y te los quitaré.

- Gracias.

Rukawa salió de la enfermería y se encaminó hacia su aula. El tobillo le dolía un poco, pero prefirió no decir nada; sólo faltaría que le dejaran sin entrenar. Al pasar por delante de los baños entró y se miró en el espejo. Afortunadamente el largo flequillo le tapaba la herida, así nadie le pediría explicaciones.

Se pasó la práctica de baloncesto pensando en lo que había pasado.

Pero qué problema tenía el doa'ho? Acaso pretendía acabar con él? Sabía que le odiaba, pero nunca pensó que hasta ese punto. Era sólo porque la chica que le gustaba estaba enamorada de él igual que sus otras estúpidas fans?

Si era por eso realmente era un idiota.

- Rukawa, puedes venir un momento? – le llamó el entrenador Anzai durante unos ejercicios.

- Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose.

- Te pasa algo en el tobillo?

- Ehh… no. Creo que en algún momento he pisado mal y lo tengo un poco adolorido, eso es todo.

- Deberían mirártelo en la enfermería.

- No hace falta, de verdad. No es nada importante.

- Bueno, pero si mañana te sigue doliendo prométeme que irás a ver a la señora Nanahara o a tu médico.

- Claro…

Era ya la segunda vez que tenía que prometerle algo al entrenador Anzai. Antes de volver con los demás decidió preguntarle una cosa.

- Entrenador… recuerda lo que me hizo prometer respecto a Sakuragi?

- Sí, por?

- Por qué no le pidió a él lo mismo?

- A él ya le advirtieron en la clínica – explicó el gordito - Por qué lo preguntas? Ha ocurrido algo?

- No, nada…

xXx

Era ya muy tarde cuando regresaba a su casa. El tobillo le dolía bastante y más al pedalear, así que tuvo que caminar lentamente todo el trayecto arrastrando la bicicleta.

Al llegar vio la luz del jardín encendida, y a su padre sentado en el porche fumando un cigarrillo. Después de dejar la bicicleta en el garaje se dirigió a la entrada como si no hubiera nadie pero su padre se levantó y lo agarró del brazo para detenerle. Rukawa se soltó bruscamente como si el contacto le quemara.

- Hijo… - murmuró Kaoru con voz triste.

- No me llames hijo! – exclamó Rukawa.

- Pero lo eres…

- PUES NO LO PARECE! – gritó. No pretendía hacerlo, pero había tenido un día horrible, y lo que menos quería ahora era soportar a su padre haciendo de tal.

- Tranquilízate. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

- De qué?

- De… qué te ha pasado en la frente? – exclamó alargando una mano hacia el flequillo de Kaede.

- Nada - por supuesto Rukawa se apartó de inmediato.

- Pero si hasta te han puesto puntos… Te duele?

Esa pregunta fue demasiado.

- NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA! – explotó - DESDE CUANDO TE PREOCUPAN LOS GOLPES EN MI CARA, IMBÉCIL!

Pudo ver como su padre apretaba los puños y empezó a levantar uno. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella apareció Tomoyo, alertada por los gritos.

- Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó colocándose al lado de su marido.

- Parece que Kaede se ha peleado hoy en la escuela – dijo Kaoru señalando la herida en la frente del chico.

- Yo no me he peleado con nadie!

- Qué te ha pasado, cariño? – le preguntó su madre levantándole el flequillo con cuidado.

- Fue una caída durante el entrenamiento.

- Seguro?

- Es que tú no te has caído nunca?

Rukawa miró a su madre con expresión irónica. Se produjo un silencio tenso en el porche.

- Me voy a dar un paseo – anunció Kaede. No podía soportar aquel ambiente.

- Pero ya es la hora de cenar! – dijo Tomoyo.

Pero Rukawa ya había salido del jardín y caminaba por las calles bien iluminadas de su barrio.

El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho. Por qué? Nervios, angustia, miedo? Todos esos sentimientos se entremezclaban en su interior, provocándole un intenso malestar.

Con la tranquilidad que sentía apenas una semana antes…

Por qué su madre le había dejado volver?

Llegó a un parque vacío y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, dejando que entre éstas y el lacio cabello le taparan el rostro.

No quería llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por su hermano y por su madre, y también por él mismo. Respiró hondo y no permitió que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Como siempre.

- Rukawa?

Levantó la cara sorprendido, sobretodo porque había reconocido la voz de inmediato.

- Sendoh…

El capitán del Ryonan estaba de pie junto al banco, mirándole con cara de preocupación.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó recuperando su expresión neutra habitual.

- Vengo de visitar a un amigo; y tú?

- Vivo por aquí cerca.

- Es un bonito barrio… pero te queda algo lejos de Shohoku, no?

- Un poco.

- Oye, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sendoh sentándose en el banco a su lado.

- Sí.

- No lo parece.

- Te he dicho que sí.

- Vale, como quieras.

- …

- Seguro?

- Eres un poco pesado, lo sabías? – murmuró Rukawa levantándose.

Sendoh le imitó y se colocó enfrente suyo.

- Sí, un poquito – sonrió. Luego le miró de nuevo serio – Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo.

Diciendo esto quiso cogerle del hombro en un gesto amable, pero Rukawa dio un paso atrás impidiéndole que llegara a tocarle. Sendoh abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

"Mierda", pensó Rukawa, "La costumbre".

- Yo… me tengo que ir – dijo pasando por su lado.

- Rukawa! – le llamó Sendoh antes de que se alejara mucho.

- Qué? – contestó girándose un momento.

- Sea lo que sea… ya verás como se soluciona.

* * *

**N/A: **buenas! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Como habrán visto Sakuragi está un poco desquiciado, pero no va a ser así durante todo el fic. En cuanto a Sendoh, pues ya ha hecho aparición, y cobrará más protagonismo en próximos capítulos. Paso a comentar los reviews:

Nihonko: gracias! Supongo que ahora ya sabes cual es, mejor dicho era, la situación.

Ankin: el 'primer' capítulo es muy cortito pero es solo porque es el prólogo, y el único que estará escrito en primera persona. Me alegro de que el segundo te haya gustado tanto. A que son monos los dos hermanitos? XD Muchos besos y gracias por los reviews.

Mashou no tenshi: gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Pues Hanamichi está lesionado de la espalda, y odiar al zorro, lo ha odiado siempre, aunque hacia el final de Slam Dunk se deja entrever una posible reconciliación. Pero yo lo que he hecho ha sido crear una situación que provoque que el odio irracional de Sakuragi crezca de nuevo por una razón muy sencilla que explicaré en un par de capítulos (pero en el capítulo 'Again' se da ya una pista).

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo. Besos

Khira


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 3. Caring about you**

Era domingo por la mañana, y hacía mucho frío. Tanto que Akira Sendoh había optado por no moverse de la cama, a pesar de las quejas de su madre.

"Sería mejor que los domingos entrenáramos por la mañana, y no por la tarde", pensó el capitán del Ryonan, "Se lo propondré al entrenador Taoka".

Recordó que Hikoichi le había comentado en una ocasión que el Shohoku así lo hacía, y entonces la imagen de Rukawa sentado en aquel banco le vino a la mente de nuevo. Habían pasado tres días desde que se encontraran por casualidad, y no había vuelto a saber de él. Lo cual era normal, ya que normalmente sólo se veían en los partidos.

Qué le pasaba al número 11 del Shohoku? Cuando levantó su rostro para mirarle, en el breve lapso de tiempo que transcurrió antes de que adoptara su típica mirada fría, Sendoh pudo notar mucho dolor en sus ojos azules.

No había podido evitar preocuparse. Y eso que casi no le conocía; habían jugado un par de veces juntos pero apenas habían cruzado unos cuantos piques.

Pero Rukawa tenía algo… a pesar de su inexpresividad, de su antipatía, de su actitud tan poco sociable incluso con sus propios compañeros (según informes de Hikoichi), Sendoh sentía que todo eso no era más que una coraza, una manera de protegerse…

Pero protegerse de qué?

Miró el reloj, y tuvo una idea. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- Ya era hora, no? – le regañó su madre cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina – Vas a algún sitio?

- Salgo a dar una vuelta – explicó mientras cogía un zumo de la nevera.

- Sin desayunar?

- He cogido un zumo – dijo enseñándoselo.

- Eso no basta para desayunar!

- Me compraré algo por el camino.

- Pero…!

Akane Sendoh suspiró y vio como su hijo se marchaba dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Cinco minutos después Sendoh llegaba a la estación, y un cuarto de hora más tarde estaba frente al gimnasio del Shohoku. Dentro se oía mucho alboroto, por lo que supuso que el entrenamiento no había terminado. Decidió dar una vuelta por ahí cerca, porque si se quedaba quieto seguro terminaría congelado.

Eran las doce en punto cuando empezó a ver salir chicos del gimnasio. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si le veían allí se extrañarían y seguramente le preguntarían; quiso esconderse un poco pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Sendoh? – exclamó una chica acercándose a él.

- Ehm… si, hola… tú eres… - tartamudeó un poco apurado.

- Soy Ayako, la asistente principal del Shohoku.

- Principal?

- Sí, es que ahora somos dos chicas haciendo de asistentes.

- Ah… - "Y porqué nosotros sólo tenemos a Hikoichi?", pensó divertido.

- A que se debe esta visita?

Dos chicos más del equipo se acercaron a ellos curiosos, eran Mitsui y Miyagi, el nuevo capitán.

- Sendoh! – exclamaron – Qué haces aquí?

- Pues…

El chico más alto no sabía que decir. Sabía que le mirarían muy extrañados si les contaba que había venido para hablar con la estrella de su equipo.

- Vengo de parte del entrenador Taoka para proponeros un partido de práctica – soltó sin pensar.

- En serio? Es una buena idea!

- Será un buen entrenamiento de cara a los try-outs de invierno.

- Mañana mismo se lo comentaremos al entrenador Anzai.

- Y para cuando sería?

- A nosotros nos iría bien la semana que viene mismo.

- Sí, el sábado, por ejemplo.

Mientras los tres miembros de Shohoku comentaban entusiasmados su propuesta, vio salir del gimnasio al chico que estaba esperando ver, y una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Rukawa caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada perdida, parecía no haber reparado en el pequeño grupito. Llevaba el pelo mojado e iba vestido de calle, con unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de color beige que le quedaba muy bien, aunque le hacía una figura muy delgada. En realidad todos los demás chicos que habían salido del gimnasio llevaban el pelo mojado y vestían de calle, pero a ninguno de ellos lo había encontrado tan… tan… sexy.

"En qué tonterías estoy pensando?", se recriminó mentalmente, "Rukawa no es sexy para nada!".

De pronto Kaede levantó un poco más la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Sendoh vio en sus ojos la extrañeza que le provocó el verlo ahí, y como empezaba a caminar más lento.

- Bueno, yo… el entrenador Taoka ya os llamará para confirmar la fecha – y diciendo esto se escabulló de ellos para ir al encuentro de Rukawa.

Ayako, Ryota y Mitsui observaron sorprendidos como Sendoh se acercaba a Rukawa y ambos salían juntos de la escuela.

- No sabía que eran amigos – dijo una voz tras ellos.

- Hanamichi! – exclamó Ryota – Qué tal?

- Cómo va tu espalda? – le preguntó Mitsui. El mvp era el que más preocupado estaba por la lesión de Sakuragi.

- Bien – masculló el pelirrojo – Qué hacía Sendoh aquí?

- Pues… vino a proponernos un partido de práctica.

- Cuanto te queda de rehabilitación, Hanamichi?

- Un par de meses…

Sakuragi continuó observando al zorro y al puercoespín hasta que desaparecieron tras una esquina. Sabía que Rukawa no le había acusado de haberlo empujado en las escaleras, pero aún así el odio que sentía hacia ese chico engreído no hacía más que aumentar cada vez que lo veía.

xXx

- Sólo has venido a preguntarme lo mismo de nuevo? – preguntó Rukawa exasperado mientras daban un inesperado paseo juntos.

- Es que me dejaste muy preocupado – se excusó Sendoh - En serio que te encuentras bien?

Rukawa bufó y maldijo el no haber ido al entrenamiento en bici por culpa del tobillo, pues parecía que tendría que soportar al pesado capitán del Ryonan todo el trayecto hasta su casa.

- Vale, vale, no lo pregunto más. Vamos a tomar algo?

- Qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Venga, yo te invito.

Precisamente en ese momento estaban pasando frente a una cafetería, y Sendoh abrió la puerta indicándole con un gesto que pasara. Al ver que Rukawa dudaba estuvo a punto de cogerle del brazo para estirarle hacia dentro, pero se detuvo al recordar que el chico de piel blanca parecía no tolerar muy bien el contacto físico si no era en un partido. Finalmente Rukawa entró en el local y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la barra.

Una camarera se acercó para atenderles, Sendoh pidió un refresco y Rukawa un café con leche.

- Un café? – se extrañó Sendoh.

- Estamos en una cafetería, no?

- Sí, claro… pero no conozco a muchos chicos de tu edad que beban café.

- De mi edad? Que yo sepa sólo nos llevamos un año.

- Técnicamente dos, porque aunque estoy en segundo ya he cumplido los diecisiete.

- …

- Y tú cuando cumples los dieciséis?

- En enero.

La camarera volvió con el pedido y dejó de nuevo a los dos chicos solos. Sendoh no sabía muy bien de que hablar con Rukawa si no era de básquet, así que optó por este tema. Recordó que el friki pelirrojo del equipo del Shohoku se lesionó durante el campeonato nacional intercolegial y decidió preguntarle por él.

- Cómo está Sakuragi?

Rukawa levantó la vista de su café y le dedicó una mirada glacial.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa – respondió con voz seca.

- Pero… - Sendoh estaba atónito. Sabía que se llevaban mal, pero no hasta ese punto – Es tu compañero de equipo, y está lesionado…

- Me da igual. Ni que fuera el único que tiene problemas.

- Entonces admites que tienes problemas.

- Yo no he dicho eso!

- Está bien, está bien…

Sendoh se devanó los sesos intentando encontrar algún otro tema de conversación; al final empezó a hablar de música y esta vez acertó.

xXx

Sorprendentemente para Rukawa, se lo había pasado muy bien con Sendoh. Era agradable estar con alguien que le sonriera e intentara que él hiciera lo mismo, aunque no lo hubiera conseguido.

Entró en su casa en silencio y subió primero a la habitación para dejar la mochila. Nada más abrir la puerta y ver a su hermano acurrucado en un rincón, supo que algo malo había pasado.

- Touya…! – exclamó – Qué ocurre?

- E-esta mañana han… han discutido… - dijo Touya levantando la vista – Otra vez…

- Maldita sea… le ha pegado?

- Creo que sí… Yo estaba en mi cuarto y ellos en la cocina… escuché gritos, ruidos de cosas cayendo y después un ruido extraño aún más fuerte…

- Donde están?

- Mamá sigue en la cocina, papá creo que ha salido…

Rukawa bajó corriendo, esperando ver cualquier cosa. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró a su madre preparando la comida tranquilamente; no parecía que en la cocina hubiera habido una pelea como la que había descrito Touya.

- Hola Kaede – le saludó su madre - Hoy has venido muy tarde, no?

- Me entretuve con un amigo… Ha pasado algo con papá?

- Qué? – exclamó nerviosa.

- Que si ha pasado algo con papá – repitió.

- Claro que no… que iba a pasar…

- No te hagas la tonta, mamá… - de pronto vio la marca en su cuello – Qué es eso?

- El qué? – preguntó Tomoyo colocándose bien el cuello de la blusa.

- YA SABES DE QUÉ HABLO! – gritó Rukawa bajándoselo de golpe. Su madre tenía un pequeño morado en la clavícula izquierda.

El chico moreno sintió como la sangre le hervía.

- Ha… ha sido un accidente tonto…

- MALDICIÓN, NO EMPIECES CON LO MISMO OTRA VEZ!

En ese momento entró Kaoru por la puerta de la cocina y Rukawa apenas tardó un segundo en cogerle por la camisa y estamparlo contra la pared.

- ERES UN DESGRACIADO! – gritó – SÓLO HAS AGUANTADO DIEZ DÍAS SIN…

No pudo continuar porque su padre le cogió de las muñecas fuertemente y le obligó a soltarle, para acto seguido propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en una silla. Enseguida recuperó el equilibrio e iba a responder el golpe cuando la voz de su madre le detuvo.

- NO! NO LO HAGAS, KAEDE!

Kaoru aprovechó el momento de duda de su hijo para golpearle de nuevo. Esta vez ninguna silla se interpuso y Rukawa cayó pesadamente al suelo, donde su padre le golpeó por última vez antes de salir de la cocina como si nada.

- Kaede... – murmuró su madre llorando mientras se agachaba junto a él. Quiso ayudarle a levantarse pero Rukawa la rechazó.

- Déjame en paz… - siseó levantándose por si mismo.

La pesadilla volvía a empezar.

* * *

**N/A: **wenasss! Que tal? Yo aquí muriéndome de calor, como siempre… Qué les pareció el capítulo? Rukawa va a sufrir bastante a partir de ahora, pero también le van a ocurrir cosas buenas… Paso a comentar los reviews: Lensaiak: en el próximo capítulo vas a saltar a la yugular de Hanamichi, ya verás… Muchos besos y gracias por el review! Mashou no Tenshi: que fic era ese en el que Sendoh era un bastardo con Rukawa? Aunque te digo yo que hay más de uno… mi preferido es 'Are you still mine?', me encanta ese fic… Anzai hizo prometerle una cosa a Rukawa, no a Hanamichi, y se aclarará próximamente… Bubley: jeje buena definición del fic… es cierto, lo que está haciendo Sakuragi se podría considerar bullying… pobrecito Rukie, violencia tanto dentro de casa como fuera… Kmiloncia: si, pobre Ru, todas a por él XDD Ankin: gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, que lo disfrutes! Rayka Youko Karuma: hola! Todavía falta para que pase algo 'serio' entre esos dos, pues de momento hay que hacerlos amigos, aunque Sendoh como habrás leído ya se ha saltado esa fase y ya empieza a sentir algo especial por Ru…

Hasta el próximo. Besos,

Khira


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 4. Explosion**

Al día siguiente Rukawa se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en el baño para contemplarse en el espejo. Tal y como esperaba, los moratones habían empezado a aparecer durante la noche.

Apoyó las manos en la encimera del lavabo y pensó que hacer. No podía aparecer así en el entrenamiento, el señor Anzai podría expulsarle del equipo si pensaba que se había peleado. Se fijó en el neceser de su madre que estaba en la estantería, y recordó el truco que solía usar ella cuando quería disimular un golpe. Lo cogió y buscó en su interior hasta encontrar un tubo relleno de una pasta marrón. Abrió el tubo y colocó una pequeña cantidad de pasta en su dedo índice para luego esparcirla sobre el golpe de su mejilla izquierda, que era el más visible, aunque por suerte no era muy grande.

Pero aquello no estaba quedando bien. Maquillarse no era lo suyo.

- Quieres que te ayude…?

Rukawa se giró y vio a su madre en la puerta del baño. Parecía sentirse muy culpable.

"Tú no eres la culpable, mamá. Aunque a veces piense lo contrario".

- Sí, por favor…

Tomoyo se acercó a su hijo y le limpió la cara con una toallita. Después puso un poco de fondo de maquillaje de un color más claro en un algodón y empezó a esparcirlo con cuidado sobre el rostro pálido del chico.

- Este maquillaje aguanta muy bien durante todo el día, también con el sudor… te irá bien para el entrenamiento…

- …

- Kaede… yo… - comenzó a decir.

- Déjalo, quieres? – la interrumpió Rukawa – Paso de escuchar las mismas excusas de siempre.

- Pero cariño, tienes que entender que…

- Entender que? Que no debo enfrentarme a él? Que debo dejar que nos pegue cada vez que le de la gana?

- Tu padre es muy inestable, pero sabes que se calma enseguida…

- Hace un año no se calmó.

- Esa vez estaba borracho…

- Claro, y por eso hay que perdonarle… Has acabado?

- Uh?

- De maquillarme, has acabado?

- Sí…

Rukawa salió del baño y fue a su habitación a vestirse. Luego bajó a la planta baja y al pasar por delante de la cocina vio la figura de su padre sentado en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente. Sintió náuseas y decidió irse al instituto sin desayunar.

xXx

Al lunes siguiente un pelirrojo de metro noventa salió de una cafetería llamada Danny's bastante enfadado. Había discutido con sus amigos porque éstos habían insistido otra vez en que estaba extraño e incluso se habían atrevido a recomendarle que fuera un psicólogo.

"Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con tener que ir a la maldita clínica de rehabilitación cuatro veces por semana", pensó Sakuragi hastiado.

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. De los médicos, de la clínica, de la lesión, de la rehabilitación, de no poder entrenar… Sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, que estaba olvidando todo lo aprendido durante los cuatro primeros meses en que jugó a baloncesto.

Durante el campeonato nacional se había sentido tan importante… Por primera vez sintió que el equipo le necesitaba realmente, que dependían de su habilidad para los rebotes, de su energía y de su velocidad…

Pero el equipo se las arreglaba sin él. Desde que volvieron de Hiroshima Shohoku había jugado dos partidos de prácticas contra equipos que también habían hecho un buen papel en el campeonato, y había ganado ambos.

Y para más inri, Haruko le había rechazado esa misma mañana.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le condujeron al instituto, y aprovechó para hacer una visita nostálgica al gimnasio. Hacía mucho que no entraba, pues le entristecía y también le agobiaba que le preguntaran sobre el estado de su lesión, pero a esa hora el entrenamiento ya habría acabado.

De pronto oyó el sonido de un dribling. Había alguien en el gimnasio.

Y supuso quien sería.

Se dirigió a la puerta interior del gimnasio y la abrió lentamente. Efectivamente, entrenando en solitario y sin darse cuenta de su presencia, estaba Kaede Rukawa.

El odio empezó a crecer de nuevo en su interior a gran velocidad.

Mientras él seguía apartado del equipo por culpa de su espalda, el zorro se había convertido definitivamente en la estrella. Y por lo que había oído, también había jugado muy bien en la selección juvenil de Japón, siendo uno de los máximos anotadores. Su legión de admiradoras crecía y crecía, contando entre sus filas a Haruko.

Pero él no hacía caso a ninguna. Siempre tan distante, tan altivo…. con su mirada de superioridad y su ropa de marca…

Rukawa lo tenía todo: fama, chicas y dinero. Y él no tenía nada.

De pronto empezó a avanzar a paso rápido hacia el kitsune, sin pararse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Sólo quería librarse de esa horrible sensación que le envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de él y que en ese momento le contaminaba el alma y le nublaba la razón.

El sonido de los pasos de Sakuragi alertó a Rukawa, quien se dio la vuelta y observó sorprendido como el pelirrojo se acercaba a él con el rostro encendido de rabia y los puños apretados.

"Que… qué quiere ahora?", se preguntó un poco alarmado.

No tardó en averiguarlo. Apenas estuvieron uno enfrente del otro Sakuragi alzó su puño derecho y lo estrelló en su nariz. Rukawa dio un paso atrás, aturdido por el golpe y más aún por la sorpresa de ese repentino ataque, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara para contenerse la sangre. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, sintió un nuevo golpe, de nuevo en el rostro, dio otro paso atrás y se dobló un poco hacia delante en un vano intento de recuperar la orientación.

- Qué coño haces… doa'ho? – consiguió balbucear.

- TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! – gritó Sakuragi – SI HUBIERAS JUGADO COMO DIOS MANDA CONTRA EL SANNOH YO NO TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO SOBREESFUERZOS Y AHORA NO ESTARÍA LESIONADO!

- Pe-pero qué dices…? – exclamó.

- Y ENCIMA NI SIQUIERA TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI! TE DEDICASTE A PASEAR POR DELANTE DE LA CLÍNICA PARA EXHIBIR TU MALDITA CAMISETA DE LA SELECCIÓN!

Rukawa iba a replicar pero vio como Sakuragi levantaba de nuevo el puño. Consiguió esquivarle y se preparó para golpear él, pero entonces recordó la promesa hecha al entrenado Anzai. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rukawa detenía su puño a medio camino y le golpeó de nuevo en la nariz.

Esta vez el chico de ojos azules cayó al suelo de espaldas y Sakuragi se colocó encima de su estómago para continuar golpeándole con el puño en la cara mientras con la mano izquierda le sujetaba por el cuello de la camiseta.

Rukawa intentaba librarse pero el agotamiento debido al entrenamiento le estaba traicionando y además estaba muy aturdido.

De pronto la lluvia de golpes cesó y antes de cerrar los ojos vio como alguien le sacaba al doa'ho de encima.

- ESTÁS LOCO O QUE TE PASA, SAKURAGI! – gritaba Sendoh arrastrando al pelirrojo lejos del número 11 del Shohoku.

- Qué coño haces tú aquí! – gritó Sakuragi librándose del puercoespín e intentando que su respiración se normalizara.

Viendo que el pelirrojo parecía haberse calmado Sendoh acudió de nuevo junto a Rukawa y comprobó preocupado que estaba casi inconsciente.

- Rukawa… Rukawa, me oyes? Tranquilo, te llevaré a un hospital.

- No… - suplicó entreabriendo los ojos – No quiero ir… al hospital no, por favor…

- Pero… Bueno, pues te llevaré a tu casa… dime donde vives…

- … - Rukawa había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y no parecía tener intención de seguir hablando.

- Rukawa…

"Y ahora que hago?", pensó Sendoh, "Por qué no querrá ir al hospital? Puedo entender que no quiera que le vean así en su casa, pero le tendría que atender un médico… Y si le llevo a la mía? Mis padres no están, y Meiko seguro que no dirá nada… o sí, pero tendré que arriesgarme…"

Sakuragi observó inmóvil como Sendoh ayudaba al zorro levantarse y lo medio cargaba hasta la salida. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta, el capitán del Ryonan se giró un poco y le miró amenazante.

- Si vuelves a acercarte a él, juro Sakuragi que te las verás conmigo – dijo con una voz oscura que nunca antes le había escuchado.

De pronto el pelirrojo se encontró solo en el gimnasio. Inconscientemente alzó sus manos para mirarlas y contempló la sangre con que estaban manchadas.

Sintió miedo. No por el estado de Rukawa, sino por él mismo. Si Sendoh no hubiera aparecido para detenerle…

"Dios mío, que he hecho?"

"Desde cuando soy así?"

xXx

- Seguro que no debería llevarles a un hospital? – les preguntó por segunda vez el taxista.

- No hace falta – respondió Sendoh.

- Donde vamos…? – preguntó Rukawa al no haber reconocido la dirección que había indicado Sendoh al subirse en el taxi.

- A mi casa.

- …

Rukawa no dijo nada más por lo que Sendoh pensó que estaba de acuerdo.

Quince minutos después el taxi se detenía frente a un bloque de pisos que parecía muy nuevo. Sendoh pagó al taxista y luego ayudó a Rukawa a bajar del vehículo y lo condujo hacia la entrada acristalada.

"Empiezo a entender porqué a Rukawa no le importa la salud de Sakuragi… ese desgraciado casi acaba con la suya… Pero no debo precipitarme, quizás Rukawa le dio algún motivo para pelearse… aún así, y eso es lo que menos entiendo, Sakuragi no tenía ni un rasguño…"

Mientras con una mano sujetaba al chico más bajo por la cintura, pues apenas se tenía en pie, con la otra se sacó las llaves de un bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Lo condujo al interior de la elegante entrada y al llegar al ascensor pulsó el botón de llamada. Mientras esperaban a que bajara Rukawa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Sendoh se estremeció al sentir el suave roce de aquellos cabellos con su mejilla.

El ruido de una sacudida indicó al confuso capitán del Ryonan de que el ascensor ya había bajado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron arrastró al otro chico a su interior, pulsó el botón que tenía inscrito el número 8, las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y el ascensor empezó a subir.

De pronto Rukawa abrió los ojos. Y el terror se reflejó en ellos cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

- Que… que es esto…? – exclamó soltándose de Akira – Dónde me has metido…?

- Estamos en el ascensor de mi casa… - explicó el chico mayor extrañado por la pregunta.

La extrañeza se convirtió en estupefacción al contemplar de improviso como Rukawa empezaba a golpear con las manos las paredes del ascensor y a gritar como un desesperado.

- SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! POR FAVOR SENDOH TIENES QUE SACARME DE AQUÍ!

- Pero que…?

- QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍII!

Sendoh consiguió sobreponerse a su estupor y sujetó al chico de ojos azules para que no siguiera azotando las paredes pues a ese paso se rompería algún dedo y además el aparato se estaba tambaleando. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlo y mantenerle inmóvil hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en la octava planta.

- Tranquilo… - le susurró al oído mientras las puertas se abrían – Ya pasó…

Iba a soltarle para salir al ver que parecía haberse calmado, pero entonces notó que tenía que hacer más fuerza para aguantarle. Al ver como se le doblaban las rodillas comprendió.

Rukawa se había desmayado.

* * *

**N/A: **ola! Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, weno el quinto si contamos el prólogo. Espero que lo disfruten! Respuestas a reviews: Lensaiak: eres oficialmente la asesina encargada de matar a los personajes malos de mi fic XD Te diría espero que te guste el capi pero como ya me has dejado review en la otra web, pues ya se que te ha gustado y me alegro un montón XD; Kmiloncia: porque de algún sitio habrá sacado Rukawa esa fría personalidad y todos sus traumas jeje de momento sólo hay acercamiento por parte de Sendoh pero ya se verá ya se verá…; Mashou no Tenshi: tranquila, Hanamichi no será así en todo el fic… porqué la madre soporta al padre? muy fácil: porque lo quiere…; Ankin: gracias! Animar sí, pero ayudar… de momento no; Deep Bluer: a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja HanaSen ni SenHana, no le encuentro sentido, y no sólo porque mi adorado Ru no participe, es que no pegan ni con superglu… que fic es ese de 'juegos de seducción'? es de SD? Es que ahora no sé si lo he leído… es que leído tantos (de SD) Ey, muchas gracias por el review, me ha encantado!

Besos

Khira


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 5. Different night**

- Quién es? – exclamó Meiko al ver aparecer a su hermano menor en casa cargando en brazos a un chico inconsciente y con la cara ensangrentada.

- Es Kaede Rukawa – explicó Sendoh mientras se dirigía a su habitación – Ese jugador tan bueno del Shohoku, te acuerdas? Te he hablado varias veces de él.

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Pero que hace aquí? Y por qué está inconsciente? Y por qué tiene sangre en el rostro? Akira, qué le has hecho!

- Ey, ey, ey! Yo no le hecho nada!

Después de dejar con cuidado a Rukawa en su cama le explicó resumidamente a su hermana lo que había sucedido esa tarde desde que saliera temprano del entrenamiento para ir a Shohoku.

- Quizás padece claustrofobia – comentó Meiko después de que Akira le contara lo ocurrido en el ascensor.

- Sí, seguramente… - murmuró Sendoh observando el rostro ahora sereno del chico que yacía en su cama – Me traerías el botiquín? Habría que limpiarle un poco la cara.

- Ahora mismo.

"Vaya susto me has dado", pensó mientras se sentaba junto a Rukawa, "Quién habría imaginado que el chico con la expresión más fría de Kanagawa tiene pánico a los espacios pequeños?".

Meiko volvió a entrar en la habitación con el botiquín y ayudó a su hermano a limpiar las heridas de Kaede.

- Es muy guapo… - murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida cuando le vio el rostro limpio de sangre.

Ese comentario no le gustó nada a Sendoh, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Rukawa abrió los ojos.

- Dónde estoy…? – preguntó con voz apagada.

- Estás en mi casa.

Rukawa paseó la vista por la habitación y se encontró con otro par de ojos violetas que le miraban.

- Oh, ella es mi hermana mayor, Meiko – explicó Sendoh. Al comprender que Rukawa estaba muy incómodo añadió mirando a la chica – Pero ya se iba, verdad?

Meiko abrió la boca para protestar pero la mirada insistente de Akira le hizo desistir.

- Sí… tengo que ir a hacer la cena… yo… prepararé un poco de ramen – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Sendoh cuando estuvieron solos.

Rukawa recordó el numerito que había montado en el ascensor y un leve rubor apareció en sus lastimadas mejillas.

- Yo… perdona por lo de antes… es que… esto…

- Sufres claustrofobia, verdad?

- Sí… - no valía la pena negarlo.

- Desde siempre?

- Eh… no…, desde los siete años…

- Qué ocurrió?

"Que mi padre me encerró dos días en un armario", recordó Rukawa con amargura. Pero no podía contarle eso, así que decidió mentirle, como acostumbraba a hacer con todo el mundo…

- No me acuerdo…

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Si algún día vienes a visitarme y apareces con la lengua fuera, sabré el motivo – rió Sendoh.

Rukawa no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle.

"Se ve aún más guapo cuando sonríe", pensó Akira.

"Pero que estoy diciendo!"

- Sendoh…

- Dime.

- Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

Imágenes de Rukawa y él mismo durmiendo en la misma cama abrazados inundaron la mente de Sendoh, provocándole una inesperada y aterradora erección.

- Claro que sí… ehm… voy a ayudar a mi hermana con la cena… no es muy buena cocinera… - balbuceó levantándose - En la mesita tienes el teléfono, por si quieres avisar en tu casa…

El chico de ojos azules observó a su rival en el baloncesto salir de la habitación estirándose la camiseta en un gesto raro. Luego se incorporó en la cama y cogió el teléfono; a continuación marcó el número de su casa, rogando para que no fuera su padre el que contestara.

- Moshi moshi? Touya Rukawa al aparato.

- … - suspiró – Touya, soy yo.

- Nii-san! Dónde estás?

- Estoy en casa de un amigo…

- Y que haces ahí? No vas a venir a cenar?

- No voy a venir a dormir…

- Eh? – notó como su hermano se asustaba – Por qué?

- … - en realidad no lo sabía. Quizás no quería que su padre le viera débil.

- Nii-san?

- Yo… no te preocupes, mañana temprano estaré en casa. Díselo a mamá.

- Pero…

- Y si pasa algo, llámame al… - miró el número escrito en el auricular y se lo deletreó a su hermano despacio para que lo anotara.

- Está bien…

- Buenas noches, Touya…

- Buenas noches, Nii-san…

Colgó y después de suspirar de nuevo se levantó de la cama despacio. Estaba bastante mareado, era normal después de recibir tantos golpes en la cabeza…

"Maldito doa'ho… como si no tuviera suficiente con mi padre…"

Salió del dormitorio de Sendoh, por cierto muy parecido al suyo propio, y se encaminó hacia donde oía voces. El piso era pequeño pero muy bonito, de puro estilo occidental y muy elegantemente decorado. Entró en la cocina-office y contempló a los dos hermanos cocinando.

- Ey, Rukawa – dijo Sendoh al verle. Meiko se limitó a sonreírle – Siéntate; en dos minutos cenamos.

- Gracias… - murmuró Kaede obedeciendo.

Se quedó mirando a Meiko. La hermana mayor de Sendo era más bajita que él, tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza y los mismos ojos con ese extraño matiz violeta, algo ocultos tras los cristales de unas gafas muy pequeñas con la montura metálica de color rojo. Le calculó un metro setenta. Era bastante atractiva, pero no tanto como Sendoh.

Al pensar eso dio un respingo, pero después tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Cierto y extraño, pues nunca antes se había fijado en un chico, pero tampoco en una chica.

De pronto se sintió muy confundido.

Dos minutos después tenía delante un humeante plato de ramen, que devoró lo más educadamente que pudo, aliviado al ver que Sendoh y Meiko comían con la misma velocidad que él.

- Y vuestros padres? – preguntó durante el postre. Por un lado quería agradecer su hospitalidad mostrando interés por sus vidas, y también siempre había sentido curiosidad por las familias de los demás.

- Nuestro padre trabaja en Yokohama de lunes a viernes, así que sólo está aquí los fines de semana – comenzó a explicar Sendoh.

- Y mamá se ha marchado hoy mismo a visitar a unos amigos que han tenido un bebé – terminó Meiko – Volverá pasado mañana.

- Pero puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

- No… yo… mañana me iré.

- Ok.

- Sabes? Akira me ha hablado mucho de ti – Meiko esquivó con habilidad una patada bajo la mesa dirigida a su espinilla.

- Ah si? – Rukawa levantó la vista sorprendido.

- Dice que eres un gran jugador, que cuando se enfrenta a ti sus ganas de jugar a baloncesto aumentan en desmesura.

- Mmpf – murmuró, sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, decepcionado.

xXx

Después de cenar Rukawa dijo que prefería acostarse ya, y Sendoh le ofreció su cama diciendo que él dormiría en la de sus padres, a lo que Rukawa se negó rotundamente. No permitiría que por su culpa el chico mayor no pudiera descansar en su propia habitación, pero también le daba corte dormir él en la cama de matrimonio. Al final decidieron que Rukawa dormiría en el sofá cama de la sala de estar, después de darse una buena ducha con agua tibia para evitar un corte de digestión y ponerse un pijama verde y unos bóxers que le prestó Sendoh.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Meiko se levantó para ir al baño, y al volver a su cuarto oyó ruidos extraños en la salita. Entró lo más silenciosa que pudo y vio que Rukawa dormía, pero parecía muy agitado.

"Tendrá una pesadilla?", se preguntó acercándose.

Aquel chico era guapísimo. Por lo que le había contado Akira, estaba en primero, así que sólo tenía quince años, es decir, tres menos que ella. Pero eso no le pareció un problema.

Se sentó en el sofá cama junto a él y contempló preocupada que el chico estaba sudando a pesar del frío y parecía cada vez más agitado. Decidió zarandearlo suavemente para que despertara de ese horrible sueño que no le dejaba descansar en paz.

Rukawa abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente, todavía con cara de susto. No recordaba que estaba soñando exactamente, pero sí que tenía que ver con su padre.

- Siento haberte despertado – dijo Meiko – Pero parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

- Yo… creo que sí… gracias.

- Estás bien?

- Sí…

Meiko se acercó de nuevo a él y alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Rukawa sintió que su cuerpo entero se tensaba pero sabía que aquella chica no le podía hacer ningún daño, por lo que no se movió y un segundo después notó la cálida mano en su mejilla.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos… - murmuró Meiko con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano menor – Siento que podría perderme en ellos…

- … - Rukawa observó atónito como la chica de ojos violeta acercaba aún más su rostro al suyo.

"Va a besarme?"

"La hermana de Sendoh va a darme mi primer beso?"

No. El propio Sendoh se encargó de que no fuera así al encender la luz de la sala de estar. Rukawa y Meiko parpadearon hasta acostumbrarse a la repentina claridad, y después la segunda se levantó y pasando de largo de su hermano salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Al ver la dura expresión del capitán del Ryonan, por un momento Rukawa pensó que se había enfadado por creer que había intentado ligarse a su hermana.

- Sendoh, yo… no quería… - empezó a excusarse.

- No te preocupes – dijo Akira – Conozco a mi hermana.

Y dicho esto apagó de nuevo la luz y le dejó nuevamente solo y a oscuras.

- Qué coño hacías…! – inquirió Sendoh en voz baja después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su pervertida hermana para que Rukawa no les oyera.

- Tenía una pesadilla y le desperté – explicó Meiko cansada mientras se metía de nuevo en su cama.

- Estabas a punto de besarle!

- Y qué?

- Como que y qué?

- Akira, no es la primera vez que intento ligar con uno de tus amigos, pero sí es la primera vez que te veo así de… celoso – rió ella – Diría que en lugar de tu amigo es tu novio.

- No digas tonterías! – exclamó sintiendo mucho calor de pronto.

- Qué pasa? Te cuesta admitir que eres gay?

- Yo no soy gay!

- Ah no? Entonces por qué nunca has durado más de un mes saliendo con una chica?

- Vete a la mierda!

Sendoh salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a Meiko retorciéndose de risa en la cama.

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. A que la hermana de Sendoh es una hentai? Ya sabemos donde aprendió Akira, resulta que le viene de familia XDD. 

Kize Gorak: oh dios… Rukawa desmayado en mis brazos… creo que lo violaría… bueno, eso no, pero de un beso no se libraba jejeje. Besos y gracias por el review!

Mashou no Tenshi: ahora ya lo sabes, claustrofobia… A qué no cuesta nada imaginarse a Sakuragi golpeando cruelmente a Rukawa? Por eso la inspiración no fu problema para mi en ese capítulo… Oye, que significa tu nick? Ángel de algo, verdad? Besos y gracias por el review!

Ankin: gracias! Pobrecito, si es que recibe en todos mis fics… Que le voy a hacer, soy una sádica… Besos y gracias por el review!

Mari: ey, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Tengo que confesar que yo también prefiero los HanaRu XD. Besos y gracias por el review!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 6. Pain**

Por la mañana temprano Sendoh fue a despertar a Rukawa, y después de esquivar lo que supuso un involuntario manotazo de desagrado le invitó a desayunar y después lo condujo a su habitación. Ni rastro de Meiko en la casa, pero Kaede prefirió no preguntar.

- Ponte esto – dijo Sendoh con unos vaqueros y unos pantalones en la mano.

- Gracias – Rukawa cogió la ropa que le ofrecían para no tener que volver a su casa con la ropa de deporte que llevaba el día anterior ni con ese hortera pijama verde.

- Como volverás? Vienen a buscarte?

- Uh?

- A tu casa. Cómo vas a volver?

- Pues… andando.

- No, ni hablar. Yo te presto dinero para el tren o para un taxi, lo que quieras.

- No, no hace falta. Da igual si llego tarde a clase.

- Es culpa mía por haberte traído sin nada. Tendría que haber buscado tu bolsa de deporte en los vestuarios, espero que no te la hayan robado… Pero sólo pensé en alejarte de Sakuragi cuanto antes…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Rukawa optó por comenzar a desvestirse.

- Por qué os estabais peleando? – se atrevió a preguntar por fin Akira.

- Él… me odia… es así desde que nos conocimos – explicó – Pero desde que se lesionó está muy agresivo, y utiliza cualquier excusa para que peleemos...

- Y tú no te defiendes? – al ver a Rukawa fruncir el ceño añadió - Sakuragi no tenía un solo golpe, y me extraña que pueda él solo contigo…

El chico de ojos azules suspiró y terminó de quitarse la parte inferior del pijama, sin notar el destello que eso produjo en el chico mayor.

- Tendría que haberlo hecho, pero dudé al recordar la promesa que le hice a mi entrenador.

- Qué promesa es esa? – preguntó Sendoh obligándose a apartar los ojos del paquete de Rukawa.

- Precisamente que no me pelearía con él… para no agravarle la lesión...

- Pues yo de ti dejaría a un lado esa promesa, y la próxima vez que te provoque dale una buena paliza… Que estúpido… Si se queda lisiado para siempre será su problema…

- Tampoco es eso… en el fondo es buena persona…

Rukawa palideció de pronto al escuchar salir de su boca las mismas palabras que había oído decir a su madre tantas veces.

Cómo podía ella decir eso de alguien que le hacía tanto daño?

- - - Flasfback - - -

- Porque le quiero.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Pero él no quería a Sakuragi! Por qué le estaba defendiendo entonces?

Era porque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sandeces de su madre y se las había contagiado? O por que sí que sentía algo por el doa'ho?

Que la noche anterior hubiera dudado de su sexualidad no ayudaba en absoluto…

- Te encuentras bien? – la amable voz de Sendoh interrumpió sus divagaciones.

- Sí… Por cierto, qué hacías en Shohoku?

"Quería verte".

- Ehm… pues… quería hablar con el señor Anzai sobre un posible partido de práctica, pero llegué tarde.

Rukawa levantó de nuevo la vista encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que le miraban brillantes, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se sintió estúpido por haber pensado por un momento que quizás se sentía atraído por Sakuragi.

Si era gay y le gustaban los chicos, el culpable sería Sendoh.

Terminó de vestirse y después de una pequeña discusión acabó aceptando el dinero para volver en tren, prometiendo que al día siguiente se lo devolvería, ya que el entrenamiento terminaba una hora antes. Se despidió amablemente de su anfitrión, y por supuesto bajó a pie las ocho plantas hasta la salida del edificio.

xXx

Cuando llegó a su casa ya no había nadie, así que tenía todo el día para pensar que contar sobre su maltrecha cara. Se cambió y cogió el almuerzo que le había dejado preparado su madre encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Lo primero que hizo al dejar la bicicleta en el aparcamiento fue ir a los vestuarios a recoger su mochila, que afortunadamente nadie había tocado. Después se dirigió a su aula y entró a punto para la segunda clase. Notó las miradas de sus compañeros y también la del profesor, pero nadie le dijo nada. Se acomodó en el pupitre y se dispuso a dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Aquel día tuvo bastante suerte: no se encontró a Sakuragi ni a nadie del equipo que le preguntara que le había pasado, porque naturalmente no fue al entrenamiento.

Pero la suerte se le terminó en el mismo momento en que por la noche puso los pies en su casa.

- Qué te ha pasado en la cara? - le preguntó su padre apareciendo en la entrada.

- Una pelea – admitió Rukawa mientras se descalzaba. Olía a alcohol. Mala señal.

- Y dónde estuviste anoche?

- En casa de un amigo – contestó.

- Pero si tú no tienes amigos – se burló Kaoru.

- Por tu culpa – masculló el chico moreno.

- Tengo yo la culpa de que nadie te soporte?

- Tienes la culpa de que tenga miedo a…! – se calló abruptamente.

- Tienes miedo, Kaede? – una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro de aquel hombre.

- De ti ya no.

La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato. Rukawa pasó hacia el comedor en apariencia tranquilo, pero con el corazón a mil. Kaoru le siguió y de pronto le cogió por el cuello.

- SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL! – gritó Rukawa temiendo como acabaría aquello mientras intentaba zafarse, pero su padre le agarró más fuerte y le estampó violentamente contra la mesa, que se arrastró y tiró varias sillas, causando un fuerte estrépito.

Su madre apareció en el comedor de inmediato seguida de Touya. Ambos contemplaron aterrados como Kaoru pateaba una y otra vez a su hijo mayor, quien se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la espalda y apenas podía moverse del dolor.

- BASTA! LE VAS A MATAR! – chilló Tomoyo acercándose e intentando detener a su marido en vano.

- Aparta, zorra! – gritó Kaoru girándose para golpearla en la sien.

La mujer cayó al suelo aturdida. Eso bastó para que Rukawa reaccionara y se levantara de un salto. Justo antes de que un fuerte mareo le invadiera estrelló su puño en la nariz de ese monstruo al que llamaba 'papá'.

Quizás no debería haberlo hecho. A su padre no le importó que después cayera al suelo medio desvanecido, porque continuó golpeándole hasta que se cansó.

Touya lloraba al saber que era incapaz de ayudar a su hermano mayor. Aliviado vio como finalmente su padre le dejaba en paz y se iba de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Su madre estaba ya incorporándose, así que acudió primero junto a Kaede.

- Nii-san… nii-san… despierta por favor…

Rukawa abrió los ojos pesadamente. La escena le era dolorosamente familiar; él en el suelo sangrando y sin poder moverse, Touya llorando a su lado, y a unos metros su madre, esta vez sentada también llorando.

- Mamá… ayúdale, por favor… haz algo…

- Kaede… e-estás bien? – tartamudeó Tomoyo acercándose a rastras.

No contestó. En lugar de eso intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

"Creo que me ha roto una costilla", pensó preocupado.

Touya empezó a llorar con desesperación, tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas manos.

- Ey… tranquilo… - susurró Rukawa.

Al final consiguió levantarse un poco hasta quedar sentado con la dolorida espalda apoyada en una de las sillas que habían caído al suelo. Alargó una mano y acarició el pelo de su hermano con cariño.

- Tranquilo… - repitió con una sonrisa muy falsa – Estoy bien…

Estaba tan cansado de decir mentiras…

De pronto sonó el timbre y los tres dieron un respingo. Tomoyo se levantó temblorosa y acudió a abrir la puerta.

- Quedaos aquí… - susurró asustada.

Desde el comedor Rukawa y Touya escucharon impotentes como su madre en lugar de pedir ayuda le decía a la policía, avisada seguramente por algún vecino, que los ruidos habían sido por un pequeño accidente doméstico y que no necesitaban nada.

Rukawa se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar de rabia. Cuando su madre despidió a la policía y volvió con ellos se levantó como pudo y sin mirarla siquiera se dirigió a su dormitorio.

xXx

Mientras Rukawa hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarse a llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación había dos chicos desvelados en la cama pensando en él.

Sendoh era el primero que no podía sacarse al chico de ojos azules de la cabeza.

Era gay?

Esa pregunta se había repetido en su mente todo el día. La primera respuesta había sido: 'Y qué si lo soy?', pero inmediatamente sintió miedo.

Él era Akira Sendoh, el capitán y jugador estrella del Ryonan, uno de los equipos favoritos para participar en el campeonato nacional el verano siguiente, famoso por los artículos que escribía Yayoi Aida, la hermana mayor y algo pederasta de Hikoichi.

Qué diría la gente si se enterara de su homosexualidad?

Le quitarían el puesto de capitán? O directamente le expulsarían del equipo?

No, eso no era probable, porque en ese caso su padre, que era abogado, podría hacer que le metieran un buen puro al instituto.

Precisamente lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de su familia y de sus amigos.

Rió por lo bajo al pensar en cual sería la reacción de sus ex-novias. Le odiarían, se desmayarían, o intentarían traerle de vuelta del 'lado oscuro'?. Sin embargo él no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber salido con ellas y mucho menos de haberse acostado con algunas. Nunca se había enamorado de verdad, pero el sexo con mujeres lo había disfrutado enormemente.

Quizás era bisexual.

Y como sería el sexo con Rukawa?

Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarlo. Recordó su piel blanca y sus labios finos, y pensó en aprisionarlos bajo los suyos…

Dios… sólo de pensar en besarle ya se había excitado…

Por su parte Hanamichi Sakuragi también pensaba en el kitsune, pero no de una forma tan erótica como Sendoh.

"Que fue lo que hice, pensaba el pelirrojo mientras daba vueltas en su cama. La mala conciencia no le dejaba dormir.

"Por qué me comporté así?"

"El zorro no tiene la culpa de mi lesión, y aunque así fuera, no me serviría de nada lesionarle yo a él"

Había una cosa que le extrañaba mucho, y era que hasta que apareció Sendoh, estaba ganando la pelea muy fácilmente, cosa que nunca antes había pasado, pues Rukawa sabía luchar tanto como él. El zorro ni siquiera había llegado a golpearle.

Una rara sensación de malestar le invadió por completo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Perdón por la demora, se me murió el PC, y ahora estoy con uno 'provisional'. Espero les guste el capítulo (uy, si és así es que son unas malvadas XD). Muchos besos y hasta el próximo!

Khira


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 7. Beginning**

No podía moverse de la cama, así que desistió de ir al instituto y aún más de ir a entrenar. Se acurrucó bajo la gruesa manta y trató de dormirse de nuevo, aunque suponía que su madre o su hermano no tardarían en entrar al dormitorio para preguntarle como estaba.

Pero no fueron ellos quienes entraron, sino su padre. Se quedó helado al reconocer sus pasos y más aún cuando notó que se sentaba en su cama. Optó por hacerse el dormido.

- Kaede… estás despierto?

Silencio.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo… ayer me porté muy mal… lo siento.

"Qué?"

Rukawa no se lo podía creer. Su padre disculpándose? Lo hacía a menudo con su madre, poco después de cada golpe, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con él.

- No debí haberte pegado… - continuó – Perdí los nervios… No sé que me pasó…

"Que estabas borracho. Aunque incluso sobrio eres un monstruo."

- Bueno… sólo he entrado para decirte esto… Espero que te pongas bien pronto… y que me perdones…

"Eso nunca. Yo no soy tan estúpido como mamá."

Al ver que Kaede no le respondía o que quizás sí estaba dormido, Kaoru se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación.

Rukawa todavía estaba atónito por la disculpa de su padre cuando al cabo de un rato sintió a Touya entrar. Abrió un ojo.

- Buenos días, nii-san… - susurró el pequeño acariciándole la mano.

- Buenos días…

- Cómo estás?

- Mejor que ayer… - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero hoy no iré al instituto. Dile a mamá que no me prepare el almuerzo.

- Ok.

- Cómo está ella?

- Bien… tiene una herida en la frente, pero con el pelo que lleva hoy casi no se le ve.

El jugador del Shohoku puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre era una experta en peinarse o maquillarse para disimular los hematomas.

- Bueno, me voy al cole…

- Adiós, chibito…

- Ad… no me llames chibito!

Rukawa tardó dos días en poder levantarse. Su madre incluso tuvo que dejarle un orinal bajo la cama.

xXx

El entrenador Taoka estaba muy enfadado. El entrenador Anzai le había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior para decirle que el sábado les iba bien jugar el partido.

- Me da igual que seas el capitán, yo soy el entrenador, y por lo tanto yo soy el que se encarga de organizar partidos de entrenamiento con otros equipos, entiendes!

- Sí, entrenador… - murmuró Sendoh.

- El señor Anzai habrá pensado que soy idiota al no saber de que me estaba hablando! Por tu culpa!

- Sí, entrenador…

- Que sea la última vez!

- Sí, entrenador…

- Y ahora vuelve con tus compañeros!

- Sí, entrenador…

Sendoh se reincorporó a la práctica después de haber soportado la bronca de su entrenador durante casi diez minutos.

- Vaya sermón, eh? – le comentó Koshino en voz baja mientras esperaban su turno para atacar la defensa formada por Fukuda y Uekusa.

- Pues sí…

- Pero por qué lo hiciste? Por qué fuiste hasta allí para pedirle un partido de entrenamiento al Shohoku?

- Pasaba por ahí… y me pareció buena idea.

Sendoh miró el calendario que había colgado en una de las paredes. Viernes. Se suponía que el miércoles Rukawa vendría a su casa para devolverle la ropa y el dinero, pero no apareció y tampoco le había llamado. No es que tuviera prisa por sus cosas, y menos por el dinero. Tenía prisa por verle a él.

Después de tres noches en vela lo había admitido: Rukawa le gustaba, y mucho. Pero no sabía como acercarse a él sin asustarle, y mucho menos como declararse. Pero lo haría. No valía la pena guardarse esos sentimientos para uno mismo.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento estuvo tentado de ir a la estación para volver a Shohoku, pero su entrenamiento también ya habría acabado y si Rukawa no se había quedado de nuevo a practicar solo ("Espero que no, después de lo que pasó con Sakuragi") ya no le vería, pues no tenía ni idea de donde vivía el Super-Rookie.

Además al día siguiente jugaría contra él, pues para no quedar mal al entrenador Taoka no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar el partido que en teoría había propuesto él mismo.

Pero Rukawa no jugó ese partido.

xXx

- Qué has averiguado?

- Que hace tres días que no acude a los entrenamientos ni a clase. La asistente de rizos llamó a su casa el jueves y su madre le dijo que está enfermo.

- Enfermo? Y qué tiene?

- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

- Puedes conseguirme su dirección?

- Uh? Claro…

Hikoichi no entendía el interés de Sendoh por saber exactamente porqué Rukawa no había participado en el partido de práctica. Quizás a su capitán le sabía mal haber perdido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él, pues al estar ya casi en tercero sólo podría hacerlo un par de veces más como mucho antes de acabar el instituto; a no ser que se enfrentaran también en el campeonato nacional del verano siguiente.

El partido había terminado hacía unos minutos con la rotunda victoria del Ryonan por 64 a 87. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mitsui y Ryota, la ausencia de Rukawa y Sakuragi en sus filas había sido determinante, sobretodo porque nadie había sido capaz de controlar a Sendoh a pesar de que éste no había jugado concentrado al 100 ni mucho menos.

Y es que el chico de pelos parados no podía dejar de pensar en el número 11 del Shohoku. Tanto era así que apenas ducharse y cambiarse y después de que Hikoichi le consiguiera su dirección ya estaba de camino a su casa.

No le fue difícil dar con ella, pues Rukawa vivía en el mismo barrio que un amigo suyo. La casa del chico de ojos azules era una bonita vivienda unifamiliar de dos plantas, rodeada de un amplio jardín, y contaba con porche y garaje.

Se acercó a la puerta del jardín y vio que estaba abierta, así que lo atravesó hasta detenerse frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Cogió aire y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba a que le abrieran pensó en como explicar su presencia allí.

"Le diré la verdad. Que me he enterado que está enfermo y quería ver que tal se encuentra."

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer tras ella a un Rukawa en miniatura.

- Qué desea?

- Ehm… esto… soy un amigo de Rukawa, digo de Kaede… he venido a verle…

- Está enfermo – dijo secamente.

- Ya… ya lo sé… - "Son idénticos…" – Por eso he venido…

De pronto se escuchó un 'Quién es?' en el interior de la casa, y Sendoh reconoció inmediatamente la voz fría.

- Un chico que pregunta por ti – respondió el chiquillo.

- Por mi? – repitió Rukawa extrañado apareciendo tras la puerta.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron más de lo normal, atónitos por la imagen que tenía enfrente. En la cara pálida de Rukawa había muchos más golpes y heridas de los que él le curara hacía unos días. De hecho tenía la cara destrozada.

- Q-qué te ha pasado? – balbuceó.

Rukawa no contestó. En lugar de eso se quedó callado maldiciendo el haberse asomado y que Sendoh le viera en ese estado.

- Ha sido Sakuragi? – "Lo mato. Juro que lo mato".

- No – se apresuró a responder.

- Entonces?

"Y ahora qué le digo?", se preguntó Rukawa, "No quiero mentirle, y mucho menos delante de Touya, pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad como si nada…"

- Ehm… Touya, dile a mamá que he salido un momento, pero que enseguida vuelvo.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, nii-san.

- Hasta ahora.

Rukawa cogió un abrigo y salió a la calle seguido de cerca por un impaciente Sendoh.

- Me vas a decir que coño te ha pasado?

- …

- …?

- Me caí – odiaba esa excusa, pero era la que más funcionaba.

- Por donde? Por un precipicio? – preguntó irónico el chico mayor.

- Con la bicicleta - lo mejor era cambiar de tema – Por qué has venido a mi casa? Y como sabes donde vivo?

- Hoy en el partido de práctica me dijeron que estabas enfermo. Pero yo más bien diría que te han dado una paliza.

- Ya te he dicho que me caí.

Sendoh se detuvo irritado y obligó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo sujetándole de un brazo. Inmediatamente Rukawa se soltó; Sendoh iba a recriminarle su actitud pero calló ante esa mirada tan triste.

- Qué es lo que quieres? – musitó Rukawa.

- Uh? – el capitán del Ryonan estaba absorto contemplando como la coraza del chico pálido se resquebrajaba, dejando ver a través de las rendijas el dolor que se escondía tras ella.

- Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – repitió.

- Quiero tu confianza… para poder ayudarte.

- No puedes ayudarme… - la voz le empezaba a fallar.

- Por qué no?

- Tú… no sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida…

- Entonces déjame conocerte… por favor…

- Por qué tanto interés?

- Por que tú… tú me gustas…

Aquella no era la conversación que Sendoh habría querido que precediera a su declaración, pero ya estaba hecho. Vio como Rukawa se quedaba con cara de _'Naniii?'_, y antes de que le preguntara si aquello era una broma y aprovechando que no pasaba nadie por la calle, le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos para que no se escapara y le besó.

Al principio notó resistencia, pero supuso que sería por la sorpresa, pues al cabo de unos segundos Rukawa abrió un poco sus deliciosos labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Sonrió para sus adentros al notar que el chico más joven sólo se dejaba llevar, desvelándole así su inexperiencia. Sin embargo Rukawa aprendía rápido, porque unos minutos después ya estaba intentando hacerse con el control de aquel primer beso.

Finalmente Rukawa tuvo que separarse por falta de aire. Ambos chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio aún asimilando lo que había pasado.

- Te… tengo que volver a mi casa… - musitó Rukawa.

- E-está bien… - "Dios, ha sido increíble…"

- Por cierto aún tengo que devolverte tu ropa y el dinero… si quieres vuelve conmigo un momento y te lo doy todo…

- No tengo prisa… pero como quieras…

- Vamos entonces…

Rukawa empezó a caminar pero fue detenido de nuevo por Sendoh, pero esta vez no se soltó de su suave agarre.

- Mañana vas a ir a entrenar?

- No, por?

- Nosotros ahora también entrenamos los domingos por las mañanas… era por si te apetecía hacer algo por la tarde… ir a tomar algo, o al cine, o no sé…

A Rukawa se le escapó una sonrisa tonta que hizo que al capitán del Ryonan le temblaran las piernas.

- Me estás proponiendo una cita? – preguntó divertido.

- Pues… sí… - "Es… es como un ángel intentando escapar del infierno…" - Que… qué dices? Te apetece?

- Hace tiempo que no voy al cine…

* * *

**N/A: **olaa… perdón por la demora… me emocioné con otros fics, pero ya saben que no me olvido de ninguno. En este capítulo como habrán leído por fin ha habido un acercamiento importante entre ellos, pero su relación todavía tendrá que pasar por altibajos…

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Besos

Khira


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 8. Changes**

Sakuragi llegaba tarde a una clase y caminaba rápidamente por uno de los largos y en ese momento silenciosos pasillos de Shohoku cuando fue interceptado por una sorprendentemente furiosa Ayako.

- Tenemos que hablar – le soltó sin ni siquiera saludarle.

- De qué? – preguntó extrañado por el rostro contraído de la chica de rizos.

- De Rukawa.

Al oír ese nombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero lo intentó disimular.

- Y por qué tenemos que hablar del zorro apestoso?

- No sé si sabrás que Rukawa ha estado cinco días sin venir ni a clase ni a los entrenamientos – Ayako hablaba en un tono furioso pero firme - Hoy ha aparecido por fin lleno de moratones, diciendo que se ha caído con la bicicleta.

- Normal, si siempre va dormido… - murmuró aliviado al saber que no le había delatado.

- Fuiste tú, verdad?

- Qué! – exclamó.

- Fuiste tú quien le golpeó, verdad? – repitió cada vez más enfadada.

- Y por qué habríamos de pelearnos? – el pelirrojo ya estaba muy nervioso – Ahora apenas nos vemos…

- No me has entendido – siseó – Te he preguntado sí le golpeaste, no que si os peleasteis.

Sakuragi seguía con cara de no entender. Ayako bufó y en un gesto rápido le cogió la mano derecha y la levantó. Hacía ya demasiados años que trataba con chicos como para no saber las señales que dejaba una pelea.

- Ves esto! – casi gritó señalando sus nudillos despellejados – Bien, pues Rukawa no tiene un solo rasguño en las manos, al contrario que tú! Maldita sea, Sakuragi! Por qué le seguiste pegando al ver que no se defendía!

- Pero qué dices, Ayako! – exclamó Sakuragi soltándose, aterrado ante la posible confirmación de su sospecha – Eso es una tontería! Por qué Rukawa no habría de defenderse!

- PORQUE SE LO PROMETIÓ AL ENTRENADOR ANZAI!

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el pasillo. Afortunadamente no estaban cerca de ninguna aula, porque sino seguramente habría salido un profesor a reñirles por el grito de la asistente.

- Qué…? – balbuceó finalmente Sakuragi.

- El entrenador Anzai sabe mejor que nadie de la gravedad de tu lesión – explicó Ayako repentinamente más calmada – Y también se enteró de que en la clínica te advirtieron que un sobreesfuerzo como una pelea podrían empeorarla hasta el punto de hacerla crónica. Por eso le pidió a Rukawa que no pelearais, y él aceptó… dijo que estaba de acuerdo... yo lo escuché…

Sakuragi estaba pálido.

- Quieres decir… quieres decir que Rukawa no me devolvió los golpes porque se lo prometió al viejo?

- Exactamente… Y sabes una cosa? Aunque no le hubiera hecho esa promesa al entrenador, estoy segura de que no habría empezado ninguna discusión contigo hasta tu total recuperación…

- …

- Tú la empezaste… no sé porqué lo hiciste, pero le diste una buena paliza… Yo sólo le he visto la cara, pero Ryota me ha dicho que tiene el cuerpo lleno de hematomas… Cómo has podido? Cómo has podido hacerle eso, Sakuragi?

Las palabras de la asistente resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Tiene el cuerpo lleno de hematomas."_

- U-un momento – tartamudeó el pelirrojo – En el cuerpo? Tiene golpes en el cuerpo?

- Sí… eso es lo que me ha dicho Ryota… Qué sucede? Ya no te acuerdas de donde le golpeaste?

- Te equivocas – repuso Sakuragi firmemente – Me acuerdo perfectamente. Yo sólo le golpeé en la cara.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso, que yo sólo le golpeé en la cara! – se exasperó – Si tiene más golpes en el cuerpo, te juro que esos no se los hice yo…

Ayako se quedó un momento pensativa, mirando a los ojos castaños que parecían sinceros. Si Sakuragi no mentía, Rukawa se había peleado con alguien más, pero era muy extraño que tampoco se hubiera defendido.

"Quizás fue por la amenaza del entrenador Anzai de castigar sin jugar a los que se pelearan… "

No. La promesa de no pelear que hicieran los jugadores titulares del Shohoku antes del campeonato nacional no incluía el no defenderse de un ataque así, y Rukawa precisamente era un chico muy fácil de provocar.

Se habría caído realmente de la bicicleta?

"No… aquí pasa algo…"

- Te creo – dijo finalmente – Pero has admitido que le pegaste, y como el entrenador Anzai se entere o vuelva a repetirse nadie volverá a preguntarte que tal la rehabilitación porque cuando te cures no regresarás al equipo, me has entendido?

- Sí… - murmuró Sakuragi bajando la cabeza.

Ayako dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo para volver a su clase. Sakuragi se quedó inmóvil hasta que oyó pasos acercándose por detrás y se giró. Eran sus amigos, y no tenían muy buena cara.

- Hola chicos… - saludó sin ganas – Qué os pasa?

- Lo hemos oído todo – dijo Yohei muy serio.

- Qué? Estabais espiando?

- Sí – admitió Takamiya sin remordimientos.

- Hanamichi, nuestra banda siempre ha tenido mala fama – empezó Ookusu – Pero nunca ninguno de nosotros ha comenzado una pelea sin ningún tipo de provocación.

- Qué te hizo Rukawa para que le golpearas, Hanamichi?

"Ser mejor que yo en todo", pensó amargamente.

- Yo… no sé que me pasó…

- Pues cuando lo averigües, nos avisas y nos lo explicas, vale? Porque no estamos dispuestos a ser los amigos de un matón.

- Qué! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Lo que has oído. De momento te quedas solo, Hanamichi – sentenció Yohei.

Sakuragi observó como sus amigos se alejaban, dejándole efectivamente solo.

xXx

Dos chicos morenos y muy altos entraron en una de las pocas canchas callejeras que había en la ciudad. Aunque el cielo estaba muy nublado y amenazaba lluvia, no hacía tanto frío como en días pasados, pero de vez en cuando había ráfagas de viento helado.

- Estás seguro de que ya puedes jugar? – preguntó el más alto mientras sacaba un balón de básquet de su mochila.

- Si hace casi una semana que ya puedo entrenar con el equipo puedo enfrentarme a ti en un uno-contra-uno – repitió el otro chico por tercera vez en lo que hacía de tarde.

- Muy bien, pero cuando te gane no me vengas con la excusa de que no estabas al cien por cien.

- Idiota, quien te ha dicho que vas a ganarme?

- No hace falta que nadie me lo diga; yo lo sé.

- Ah si?

- Sí.

- Pues te vas a llevar un chasco, porque te voy a destrozar.

- Inténtalo.

- Ya lo verás.

- Deja de creértelo tanto y empieza.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.

Rukawa comenzó a botar el balón frente a Sendoh; ambos estaban muy concentrados, puede que incluso más que durante los partidos oficiales. De pronto Rukawa hizo un cambio de ritmo y se abalanzó sobre Sendoh, quien le bloqueó fácilmente, pero el chico de ojos azules se detuvo de improviso y botó el balón entre las piernas, lanzó y encestó. Era la misma jugada que había usado en el partido de clasificación contra el Ryonan.

- Pensé que después de varios meses habrías aprendido algo nuevo – se burló Sendoh, pero en realidad estaba algo enfadado consigo mismo por no haber intuido la jugada.

- Esto es solo para calentar – dijo Rukawa.

Sendoh sonrió y recogió el balón. Ahora era su turno de atacar, y lo aprovechó bien. Después de tres amagos seguidos y a una velocidad increíble superó a Rukawa por la izquierda y encestó con un tiro en bandeja.

- Tsk… – musitó Rukawa recogiendo de nuevo el balón bajo la canasta.

El duelo siguió parejo casi media hora, hasta que el capitán del Ryonan comenzó a imponerse. Rukawa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir su ritmo, pero al final fue derrotado por una diferencia de tres puntos. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

- Te dije que te ganaría – dijo Sendo feliz.

- …

- No me digas que te has enfadado por haber perdido.

- No me he enfadado.

- Sí que te has enfadado.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Y entonces a que viene esa cara?

- Es mi cara.

- Pero es más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Rukawa se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras y para que Sendoh no lo viera se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba en el frío y duro suelo de la cancha.

- No me digas esas cosas – murmuró cerrando los ojos.

- Por qué no?

- Porque me hace sentir incómodo.

De pronto sintió un peso sobre él y abrió los ojos como platos. Akira se había colocado encima suyo.

- Qué haces! – exclamó.

- Esto también te hace sentir incómodo? – preguntó Sendoh con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Claro que sí. Quieres hacer el favor de… - se calló de pronto al notar la excitación del chico mayor. Su cara adquirió un tinte granate.

- Qué te pasa? – Akira intentaba aguantarse la risa sin mucho éxito.

- N-nada… Quítate de encima, anda, nos podría ver alguien…

- Y eso te preocupa?

- A ti no?

- Sí… pero ahora no hay nadie…

Antes de que Rukawa replicara de nuevo Sendoh agachó el rostro y le besó en los labios, suavemente al principio, luego metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Eso hizo que Rukawa se excitara también, y Sendoh al notarlo se separó triunfal.

- Ya no estás enfadado?

- Idiota… - murmuró Rukawa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sendoh soltó la risa y se levantó del todo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería resistir la tentación de no bajarle los pantalones a su novio ahí mismo.

- Qué hacemos mañana? – preguntó mientras le tendía la mano a Rukawa para que se levantara también.

- No lo sé… Mañana es…?

- Domingo… - "Mira que llega a ser despistado" – Vamos al cine?

- Bueno… pero elijo yo la película, que la de la semana pasada fue malísima…

- Ah, pero te enteraste de que iba?

Rukawa enrojeció de nuevo al recordar que se habían pasado casi toda la película enrollándose.

- Te acompaño a la estación – dijo Sendoh sonriente.

- Ok…

Los dos chicos se pusieron la chaqueta del chándal y después de recoger sus cosas salieron de la cancha. Llevaban unos minutos caminando cuando Sendoh se detuvo de golpe y sujetó a Rukawa del brazo.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico más bajo sin entender.

- Sakuragi – dijo simplemente Sendoh echando chispas por los ojos.

Efectivamente, al otro lado de la calle y paseando solo estaba el pelirrojo. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo; seguramente por eso no les había visto. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que parecía muy deprimido.

- Gilipollas… - murmuraba Sendoh crujiendo los puños.

- Tranquilízate – ordenó Rukawa.

- Pero es que me hierve la sangre al recordar lo que te hizo. No ha vuelto a acercarse a ti, verdad?

- No.

Y era cierto. Desde la pelea en el gimnasio que ni siquiera se habían cruzado por el instituto. En cambio sí que se había cruzado con sus amigos, que ahora por lo visto iban siempre sin él.

- Menos mal… por él… porque sino me lo cargo.

Le observaron cruzar la calle hacia la avenida y alejarse.

"Es curioso…", pensó Rukawa, "Ahora eres tú el que está solo…"

* * *

**N/A: **Holas! Este capítulo ha sido un poco de transición, a partir de aquí empieza la acción y más drama aún… No tengo mucho que comentar así que pasaré directamente a responder reviews:

Kize Gorak: perdona, es que me emocioné con otros fics y perdí un poco la inspiración con este; y no quería continuarlo sin saber bien que tenía que escribir. Pero ahora ya tengo claro el desarrollo de la trama final y lo único que me faltará será un poquito de tiempo. Yo tampoco perdonaría a mi padre… Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Mashou no tenshi: ola! En este capítulo puedes ver como le va a Hanamichi ahora… Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Abuelitnt: jeje que bien me conoces… pues no te lo puedo decir, sólo que Rukawa recibirá primero… y que Sendoh puede que también… Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 9. Revolution**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la paliza que le diera Kaoru a su hijo mayor, y la situación en casa de los Rukawa era cada día más tensa. Touya no se hablaba con su padre, y Kaede ni con su padre ni con su madre. El único momento en que se reunían los cuatro miembros de la familia en la misma habitación era durante las comidas, y estas eran cada vez más silenciosas. Sin embargo Kaoru no había vuelto a levantar la voz ni la mano ni a Kaede ni a Tomoyo; de hecho estaba muy tranquilo.

Pero eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad a Rukawa. Sabía que en cualquier momento, por cualquier tontería, su padre podría explotar de nuevo. Y rogó porque cuando eso sucediera, estuviera en casa para poder interponerse entre el puño de aquel hombre y el rostro de su madre, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- En qué piensas? – preguntó Sendoh al notar que su novio se había quedado ensimismado.

- En nada.

- No seas así… anda, cuéntamelo…

- Te he dicho que en nada.

- Pero…

- Quedamos en que no preguntarías tanto – murmuró algo enfadado Rukawa al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse del sofá.

- Ok, ok, tienes razón… perdona – se apresuró a decir Sendoh deteniéndole.

- …

Rukawa se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y dejó que Sendoh le siguiera abrazando. Estaban haciendo como que miraban la televisión, pero en realidad estaban esperando a que Meiko se fuera de la casa. Ella era la única que estaba enterada de su relación, y sólo porque un día les sorprendió besándose.

- Bueno parejita, yo me voy. Portaos bien! – dijo Meiko apareciendo un momento por la puerta de la sala de estar.

Sendoh emitió un gruñido y Rukawa se limitó a asentir con educación. Nada más oír el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse Sendoh se levantó para ir a cerrarla con llave y al volver se abalanzó sobre Rukawa y comenzó a besarle.

- Por fin solos… - susurró sin apenas separar sus labios.

Entre beso y beso Rukawa sintió como una de las manos del chico mayor se introducía bajo su jersey y acariciaba su piel fría. Se asustó un poco; llevaban varias semanas saliendo y nunca habían pasado de los besos, sin embargo ese día Sendoh parecía querer ir un poco más lejos.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando la otra mano comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

- Akira… vas… vas muy rápido – dijo Rukawa cogiéndole de la muñeca para detenerle.

- Tranquilo… no pasará nada que tú no quieras.

- Es que yo no quiero que pase 'eso'No… no estoy preparado… - admitió.

- Yo tampoco estoy preparado para acostarme con un chico, si es a lo que te refieres – sonrió Sendoh ante el sonrojo de Rukawa – Pero podemos hacer otras cosas… - y acarició fuertemente el miembro de su novio por encima de la tela.

- Aahhh… - gimió Kaede.

Aprovechando que el chico de ojos azules había bajado la guardia Sendoh terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo bajó un poco. Hizo lo mismo con los bóxers y así dejó el miembro de Rukawa al descubierto; a continuación alargó una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- A-akira…

- Me gusta…

- Eh…?

- Me gusta que digas así mi nombre…

Rukawa sonrió levemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando las firmes caricias que estaba recibiendo su sexo. Pero para Sendoh no era suficiente, tenía la extraña necesidad de ver al número 11 del Shohoku en éxtasis, de oírle gritar de placer… y después de un solo momento de duda se acercó más y cubrió el pene de Rukawa con su boca.

Rukawa abrió sus ojos azules de inmediato, sorprendido. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo y miró a Sendoh a los ojos. Sendoh le devolvió la mirada con ojos risueños, y alargó su mano para acariciar la suya, entrelazando los dedos, en un gesto tierno. El chico más joven echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y tardó muy poco en comenzar a gemir cada vez más fuerte, complaciendo así a su novio.

Con la mano que tenía libre Rukawa acariciaba el pelo de Sendoh, suavemente pues sabía que una de las pocas cosas que odiaba el siete del Ryonan era que le despeinaran. Estaba tan absorto en el placer que estaba recibiendo que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a terminar quiso apartarle, pero Sendoh se negó y bebió todo el líquido que expulsó su cuerpo.

Rukawa se quedó inmóvil y jadeante en el sofá, mientras Sendoh le cubría de besos el cuello. Cuando se recuperó un poco, alargó la mano hacia los pantalones del chico mayor, pero este le detuvo.

- No quieres…? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Claro que quiero – respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa – Pero no que me lo devuelvas como un favor.

- Pero no…

- Shhh… - interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios – Acaso tenemos prisa?

Rukawa le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, y por primera vez en su relación, fue él quien se abalanzó sobre él para besarle hasta que les faltó el aliento.

xXx

Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa Rukawa se sintió como en una nube. No podía dejar de pensar en Sendoh: en su voz, en sus ojos violetas, en su perpetua sonrisa, en su manera de acariciarlo, en lo seguro que le hacía sentir cuando le abrazaba… La atracción inicial que sentía por él se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

Se estaba enamorando?

No lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido así.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y por primera vez desde que su padre había vuelto tuvo ganas de anunciar su llegada.

- Tadaima! – gritó.

- Okaerinasai, Kaede! – respondieron sus padres al unísono desde el comedor.

- Qué tal el día? – preguntó Tomoyo cuando Rukawa se asomó al comedor.

- Bien – Rukawa le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su padre, que seguía viendo la televisión - Y Touya?

- Está en su habitación haciendo deberes. Podrías avisarle de que ya tengo la cena lista?

- Ok.

Rukawa subió las escaleras y después de dejar la chaqueta en su cuarto entró en el de su hermano. Touya estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo lo que parecían problemas de matemáticas.

- Qué tal, chibito? – preguntó sentándose a su lado en un taburete.

- Bien - contestó Touya sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.

- Mamá ha dicho que ya tiene la cena lista. Quieres que te ayude a terminar los ejercicios?

- No, no hace falta.

- A ver que te han mandado…

Se estiró un poco para mirarle el cuaderno y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Touya. Al hacerlo el chiquillo se encogió un poco y dejó escapar un quejido.

A Rukawa se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

- Qué… que te pasa? – balbuceó.

- Nada…

- A mi no me mientas!

Sujetó a su hermano pequeño por un brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta en la silla para levantarle la camiseta.

Tenía tres morados en la espalda, uno a la altura del hombro.

- Qué es esto…? – preguntó mientras sentía como el corazón se le desbocaba y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

- … - Touya se limitó a colocarse de nuevo la ropa, nervioso.

- Touya, qué es esto! – insistió con el rostro desencajado – Ha sido papá!

- Mamá me dijo que no te lo contara…

Genial. Su padre zurraba a su hermano y su madre le obligaba a ocultárselo. Ahora entendía porqué su padre había estado tan tranquilo con él las últimas semanas; resulta que se había acordado de que tenía otro hijo con el que descargar sus frustraciones.

Le sangre ya había comenzado a hervirle cuando se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido al momento por Touya, que estaba aterrado por lo que suponía iba a pasar.

- CABRÓN!

Kaoru, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, se puso en pie enseguida al ver a su hijo entrando en el comedor rojo de ira, y un segundo después recibía un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro.

- Pero que cojones…? – su exclamación de asombro fue interrumpida por otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago.

- CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A PEGARLE! – gritó Kaede golpeándole una y otra vez. Estaba completamente fuera de si.

Tomoyo entró en el comedor asustada, y casi se tropezó con Touya, que estaba en la puerta contemplando la escena inmóvil. Al ver ella también lo que estaba pasando palideció.

- Kaede, qué haces!

- CÁLLATE! – rugió Rukawa – Y NO TE ACERQUES!

Rukawa seguía golpeando duro y preciso. Los puños comenzaban a dolerle, pero eso no le importó en absoluto. Ese bastardo iba a pagar caro el haberle puesto la mano encima a su hermano, y su madre no le detendría esta vez.

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KAEDE, PARA!

- QUE TE CALLES!

Kaoru consiguió devolverle unos cuantos golpes a su hijo, pero apenas podía defenderse de la furia que se había desatado en él. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero ni eso detuvo a Rukawa, que le pateó el estómago.

- Ba-basta! – suplicó cuando fue agarrado del cuello y arrastrado hasta dar duramente con su espalda en la pared.

Rukawa detuvo su puño, que ya había levantado y cerrado para estrellárselo en la cara, y comprendió que ya había ganado. Le soltó el cuello y se incorporó cuan alto era, mientras intentaba que la respiración se le normalizara. Miró a su padre desde arriba, encogido como un animalillo asustado.

De pronto entendió porqué nunca le había enfrentado antes. No había sido por las súplicas de su madre.

Era porque sabía que le podría vencer.

Y en el fondo, por estúpido que fuera, no quería hacerle daño a su padre.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, pasando antes junto a su madre y Touya, que le miraron asustados y se apartaron de su camino enseguida; había un silencio total en la casa, y ni ellos ni Kaoru se atrevían a moverse. Cuando volvió al comedor traía un abrigo y la cartera de su padre.

- Toma – dijo con calma tirándole las dos cosas encima – Y ahora vete.

- Qué…! – exclamó.

- Que te vayas.

- Pero y mis…

- LÁRGATE!

Kaoru entendió que era mejor hacer lo que se le decía si no quería recibir más. Se levantó con dificultad y sin mirar a nadie caminó hacia la entrada, cogió las llaves del Mitsubishi, abrió la puerta y salió.

Tomoyo y Touya seguían sin moverse. Después de unos minutos de silencio total se escuchó el coche salir del garaje y alejarse, sólo entonces Rukawa reaccionó por fin y se dio cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho: le había dado una paliza a su padre y lo había echado de la casa. No podía ni imaginar las consecuencias que podría tener aquello.

De pronto sintió que alguien le cogía de la mano. Era Touya, que le miraba entre lloroso y asustado.

- S-se acabó… - balbuceó Rukawa. Él también tenía ganas de llorar.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, se soltó de la mano de su hermano y se fue a su habitación. Al pasar por al lado de su madre ni siquiera la miró. Una vez en su cuarto se encerró con llave y se sentó en la cama abrazándose las piernas.

"Se acabó…", se repitió a sí mismo para intentar convencerse.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era absurdo pensar eso. Conocía a su padre, y sabía que no dejaría las cosas así.

Alzó la vista y contempló su reflejo en la pantalla de su ordenador. Esta vez los daños no eran muy grandes; tenía el labio partido y supuso que le saldría un morado en el pómulo izquierdo, porque le dolía bastante. Lo peor eran sus manos: tenía los nudillos en carne viva. Como se lo explicaría a Akira? Y al entrenador Anzai?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Kaede… ábreme… - era la voz temblorosa de su madre – Tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo – respondió Rukawa sin moverse.

- Yo creo que sí. Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- LO QUE TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO HACE TIEMPO! – explotó.

- Pero…

- POR QUÉ! POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE A TOUYA QUE CALLARA?

- Porque sabía que esto pasaría…- escuchó como su madre empezaba a llorar – Y que si os enfrentabais uno podría salir herido… y yo no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos… os amo a ambos…

- Pues sabes qué, mamá… - dijo Rukawa con voz cansada – Creo que ha llegado la hora de que elijas…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 10. Nightmare**

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo sonó con fuerza y todos los alumnos se levantaron para ir al patio o a la cafetería, menos Rukawa, que como siempre se dirigió a la terraza. Después de tantas horas dentro de un aula con todas las ventanas cerradas necesitaba descansar en un espacio grande y abierto al menos durante un rato, aunque se congelara de frío.

En invierno era cuando más problemas le daba su claustrofobia, sobretodo en el instituto. Era lógico, pues apenas se hacían actividades al aire libre, y para que el aire caliente de la calefacción no se escapara las ventanas de todas las aulas permanecían cerradas a cal y canto. Y cuando el aula era pequeña, como por ejemplo el laboratorio de química, él lo pasaba realmente mal.

Pensó que algún día tendría que ser capaz de superar ese miedo. Además que subir a pie las ocho plantas del edificio de Sendoh era agotador.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la barandilla que daba al patio principal. Se había olvidado el almuerzo en casa, pero no le importaba porque no tenía nada de hambre. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a echarse una siesta. Habían pasado varios minutos cuando escuchó una vocecita a su lado.

- Ru… Rukawa-kun…

Abrió los ojos. Sentada a su lado de rodillas estaba la que era ahora la segunda asistente del Shohoku, una de sus fieles seguidoras, la hermana de Akagi y la chica de la que Sakuragi estaba enamorado, tal y como se lo escuchó decir una vez a Miyagi.

- Qué quieres? – preguntó sin moverse.

- Yo…

- …?

- Yo… quería decirte que hace mucho tiempo que… bueno que yo… que… que estoy enamorada de ti…

"Ya lo había notado….", pensó el zorro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rukawa miró fijamente a la sonrojada chica, y sintió el extraño impulso de no ser muy desconsiderado con ella, contrariamente a lo que siempre había hecho cuando una chica se le había declarado. Quizás el hecho de estar con Sendoh lo estaba ablandando.

- Y bueno yo… - continuó Haruko – Tú… tú querrías salir conmigo?

- Haruko – la chica se sonrojó aún más al escucharle pronunciar su nombre – Yo… lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte… estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y unos segundos más tarde comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

- En el fondo siempre he sabido que nunca conseguiría tu corazón… – dijo entre sollozos – Pero aún así quería intentarlo…

- Lo entiendo…

- Siento mucho haberte molestado…

- Tranquila… venga, no llores…

- Puedo… - Haruko había detenido su llanto y ahora le miraba con ojos brillantes – Podrías… podrías darme un beso?

- Qué…? – exclamó Rukawa sorprendido.

- Por favor! – suplicó ella – Por favor! Sólo un beso… sólo quiero sentir tus labios una sola vez… y te dejaré en paz para siempre…

Rukawa dudaba. No consideraba que un beso debiera darse como un favor, pero la chica parecía tan desesperada… Además nunca antes una chica había tenido la audacia de pedirle un beso de manera tan directa.

"Qué demonios…", pensó.

Se incorporó un poco, y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Haruko hasta juntar sus labios durante un segundo.

- TEME KITSUNEEEE! – fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el instituto.

Rukawa se levantó de golpe para ver como Sakuragi se acercaba a él furioso, y conociendo esta vez el motivo de su ira. Creyó que lo justo era dar una explicación, y miró un momento a Haruko.

Pero Haruko no estaba.

"Pero cómo…?"

Sakuragi se abalanzó sobre él como un tigre sobre su presa, y ambos rodaron por el suelo, quedando el pelirrojo encima del chico de ojos azules.

Rukawa se quedó helado al ver y sentir como Sakuragi colocaba las manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a apretar con fuerza.

- Doa'ho… que… haces…

Estiró una mano para alejar el rostro diabólico que tenía a unos centímetros del suyo, mientras con la otra intentaba apartarle las manos. Al no conseguirlo lo intentó con ambas manos, pero tampoco. Probó de arquear la espalda para sacarse a Sakuragi de encima, pero este pesaba casi diez kilos más que él y apenas se movió.

Y empezaba a tener serios problemas para respirar.

- Bas… ta…

Pero Sakuragi continuaba apretando.

Cerró los ojos para no verle la cara ni la sonrisa enferma que se había formado en ella.

"Quiere matarme…", pensó desesperado, "realmente quiere matarme…"

Abrió la boca para pedirle que le dejara en paz, suplicarle si hacía falta, pero no pudo articular ningún sonido. Una de sus manos resbaló involuntariamente por encima de las de Sakuragi y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas ya para seguir intentando apartarlas.

"Ya no puedo…"

"Ya no puedo respirar…"

- Qué se siente, hijo?

Rukawa abrió los ojos aterrado al reconocer la voz. Ahora era su padre el que le estaba estrangulando.

- Qué se siente al saber que vas a morir?

- BASTAAAA!

Abrió los ojos, esta vez de verdad, e instintivamente puso su mano en el pecho, donde sintió su corazón a un ritmo tan acelerado que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Se pasó la otra mano por la sudada frente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la terraza del instituto; solo.

Había sido una pesadilla.

xXx

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su aula fue interceptado por su tutor, el señor Kitahara.

- Rukawa, podrías venir a mi despacho un momento?

- Sí, señor Kitahara.

- Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Rukawa entró en el despacho de su tutor después de él; era una habitación demasiada pequeña para su gusto, de manera que rezó para que lo que tuviera que decirle no fuera muy extenso.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó sentándose en una silla frente a su mesa después de que el hombre se sentara en la suya.

- Quiero hablar contigo. Pero antes hay que esperar que vengan otras dos personas.

- Quienes?

- El señor Anzai y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Qué? Y de qué tienen que hablar conmigo? – aquello no pintaba bien.

- Yo creo que es bastante evidente – dijo el señor Kitahara señalando a un lado de la habitación.

Rukawa miró donde le señalaban y comprendió al ver su rostro reflejado en un espejo de pared. Como suponía le había salido un gran moratón en el pómulo y además tenía una herida muy visible en el labio. Pensaban quizás que había sido una pelea con el do'aho?

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del despacho y entró el señor Anzai acompañado del pelirrojo. Después de que el gordito saludara a Rukawa con un gesto se sentó junto al señor Kitahara, y Sakuragi se sentó junto a Rukawa. Ninguno de los dos chicos miró al otro a los ojos, pero al pelirrojo le bastó echarle un vistazo de reojo para ver sorprendido la cara golpeada del kitsune, y se temió el motivo por el cual le habían mandado llamar.

El chico moreno se revolvió algo incómodo en el asiento. Aún tenía en su mente recuerdos vívidos de la pesadilla que había tenido minutos antes.

- Rukawa, en el último mes has faltado varios días a clase, y después apareciste con golpes en la cara, como hoy – comenzó el tutor.

- …

- Tienes algo que contarnos?

- No.

- Ha sido Sakuragi? – preguntó confirmando las sospechas de ambos chicos.

- No.

- Rukawa, si ha sido Sakuragi debes decírmelo - dijo el entrenador.

- No ha sido él.

- Ninguna de las dos veces?

- No.

Sakuragi en realidad no se sorprendió de que Rukawa no le delatara. Si no lo hizo cuando pasó no tenía sentido hacerlo ahora. Pero por qué? Por qué no lo hizo?

- Sí que fui yo – las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar.

Rukawa giró la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendido.

- Yo ataqué a Rukawa en el gimnasio hace tres semanas – continuó el pelirrojo con la mirada fija en el entrenador Anzai.

- Entiendo – dijo el señor Kitahara – Y anteayer también se pelearon?

- No – se apresuró a responder Kaede.

- Qué te ha pasado entonces? Con quién te peleaste?

Rukawa instintivamente escondió las manos, ocultas ya bajo unos guantes negros. Todos estaban intrigados por su respuesta, incluso Sakuragi, que suponía sería la misma persona que lo atacó después de que él lo hiciera en el gimnasio.

- Y bien? – insistió el tutor.

- No puedo decirlo – respondió finalmente.

El señor Kitahara y el señor Anzai se miraron un momento entre ellos.

- Cómo que no puedes decirlo?

- …

- Rukawa, esto es muy serio – intervino el entrenador – Debes decirme quien te ha atacado… o a quien has atacado tú – añadió levantándose y cogiéndole una mano para quitarle el guante.

Sakuragi le miró la mano atónito. Él sabía muy bien que para que los nudillos quedaran tan morados y despellejados había que golpear muy fuerte y muy seguido.

- No nos vas a explicar esto?

- No.

El entrenador Anzai suspiró.

- Muy bien… Sakuragi, Rukawa… me prometisteis no volver a pelear y ambos habéis roto vuestra promesa… así que no me queda más remedio que expulsaros del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku.

* * *

**N/A: **Holass! Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia XD! Un poco corto, lo sé n.nUU Espero no haber asustado mucho con el comienzo, aunque no sería la primera vez que esos dos se matan en un fanfic… Mira que yo soy cruel y sádica pero una vez leí uno que me puso los pelos de punta a mí, y además me dejó con un mal cuerpo… la mala sensación me duró una semana, en serio. Y ahora no me preguntéis como se titulaba porque de veras que no me acuerdo, pero no era de esta página.

Respuestas a reviews:

**Ankin:** hola ankin! Yo también elegiría a mi hijo… y bueno, Tomoyo aún tardará un poco en reaccionar, pero su decisión no va a decepcionar. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Mashou no Tenshi:** por qué no? Felices felices quizás no, pero más o menos todo esto acabará bien… ya dije que ahora soy cien por cien fiel a los finales felices XD

**Mish1:** bueno, como bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste la historia.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	12. Chapter 12

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 11. Distrust**

Sakuragi y Rukawa habían salido juntos del despacho del señor Kitahara y caminaban por un pasillo hacia sus respectivas aulas.

- Sé por qué no te defendiste de mí – murmuró Sakuragi rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- …

- Supongo que a mí tampoco me vas a contar a quién le has dado la paliza.

- Supones bien.

- Es la misma persona que te atacó después de mí hace tres semanas?

- Cómo sabes eso?

- Me contaron que tenías moratones por todo el cuerpo… y bueno yo… sólo te golpeé en la cara.

- …

- …

- Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó Rukawa.

- El qué?

- Confesar que me atacaste en el gimnasio.

- …

- Eres un estúpido.

- Qué! A qué viene eso, maldito zorro?

- Eso pasó hace ya semanas, no tenía sentido confesar ahora. Aunque no te negaré que le has hecho un gran favor al equipo con tu expulsión.

Sakuragi enfureció por el comentario e intentó coger a Rukawa por el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme, pero el kitsune le esquivó y le dio un fuerte empujón hacia atrás.

- NO ME TOQUES! – le gritó – NO VUELVAS A TOCARME, ME OYES! ESTOY HARTO!

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento inmóvil, sorprendido al oír gritar a Rukawa así por primera vez, pero enseguida comenzó a gritar él también.

- POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HAS DESPRECIADO COMO JUGADOR!

Las puertas de un par de aulas se abrieron y por ellas aparecieron dos profesores y varios alumnos, pero ninguno se atrevió a interponerse entre aquellos dos chicos que parecían desquiciados.

- Imbécil! Yo siempre he tratado de ayudarte, de darte consejos! – gritaba Rukawa - Pero tú estás tan cegado por el odio que nunca te has dado cuenta!

- Eso no es cierto!

- Sí que lo es!

- Tú sólo me insultabas!

- Porque la única manera de que me hicieras caso era provocándote! Y además, tú empezaste con esto! Y todo por una chica! Se puede ser más idiota?

- Haruko no se merecía que la trataras así!

- Ni yo que empezaras una cruzada personal contra mí! No te das cuenta del daño que me has hecho todo este tiempo?

- De qué daño hablas, gilipollas? Si tú no tienes sentimientos!

- SÍ QUE LOS TENGO, MALDITA SEA! SÍ QUE LOS TENGO!

Como para corroborar sus palabras, una involuntaria lágrima salió de los ojos azules de Rukawa ante la sorprendida mirada de Sakuragi. Él mismo ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que notó algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla. Por un momento el silencio en el pasillo fue absoluto.

- Sabes una cosa, doa'ho? Eres igual que él…

Rukawa se secó la cara rudamente y se alejó.

xXx

La noticia de que Sakuragi y Rukawa habían sido expulsados del equipo cayó como una bomba entre los jugadores del Shohoku.

- Pero entrenador, estoy segura de que si Rukawa se ha peleado con alguien ha sido por un motivo.

- Y yo también, Ayako, pero no era sólo decisión mía.

- Y no se puede hacer nada?

- No mientras Rukawa no de una explicación convincente.

El entrenador Anzai se despidió y dejó el entrenamiento en manos de Miyagi. Después de perder a dos de sus mejores jugadores el mismo día no estaba de humor para quedarse.

- Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Yasuda – Ya teníamos suficiente problema por no poder contar con Sakuragi, para ahora perder a Rukawa.

- Pues entrenar aún más duro, no nos queda otra – respondió Ryota sin ganas.

Ayako se alejó del grupito y se sentó en un banco, pensativa. Estaba segura de que Rukawa no se habría peleado y por consiguiente arriesgado a ser expulsado del equipo de baloncesto sin una poderosa razón. Pero si no se la había contado al entrenador, a ella menos. Además la primera vez que habló con él por lo de la 'caída' con la bicicleta tampoco sacó nada en claro. Si supiera a quien había pegado podría intentar obtener información por ese lado, pero el problema era que tampoco tenía ni idea de quien había sido el adversario del ex-número 11 del Shohoku. Los únicos que conocía con los que sabía se había enfrentado en los últimos meses eran Sakuragi y Mitsui, y ambos estaban descartados por no presentar ninguna marca.

O si conociera a algún amigo de Rukawa le podría interrogar…

Unos pelos parados y una sonrisa marca registrada le vinieron a la mente.

"Claro! Podría hablar con Sendoh!"

"Si aquél día se fueron juntos significa que son amigos, o como mínimo que tenían algo de que hablar…"

Pero como conseguir su teléfono? Podría mirar en la guía telefónica, pero seguramente habría más de un Sendoh en la prefectura. Lo mejor sería ir a verle al instituto Ryonan y hablar con él cara a cara.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y levantó la vista. Era Haruko, y parecía muy abatida.

- Aún no me puedo creer que fuera Sakuragi el que le hizo todos esos moratones a Rukawa – dijo mirando el suelo.

"Quizás no se los hizo él todos", pensó Ayako recordando la conversación con Sakuragi.

- Yo creía que era un buen chico – continuó Haruko.

- Y lo es – afirmó Ayako – Ha tenido mucho valor de confesar lo que hizo, sabiendo que sería expulsado.

- Sí, después de tres semanas…

- Más vale tarde que nunca, no?

- Ya… Es que no lo entiendo! Por qué le odia tanto?

- Mira Haruko, no te hagas la tonta que lo sabes perfectamente – bufó Ayako cansada.

La chica más joven volteó a verla, entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Los ojos se le humedecieron.

- Pero… pero Ayako, no puede ser solo por eso… - murmuró a punto de llorar – Yo… yo no tengo la culpa de…

- Claro que no, lo siento… - murmuró la chica de rizos en un tono más calmado mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

"Esto es un desastre".

xXx

El entrenamiento en el gimnasio del instituto Ryonan había sido mucho más animado que en Shohoku. Sendoh era el único que quedaba en los vestuarios cuando entraron Koshino y Fukuda de nuevo.

- Qué se os ha olvidado, chicos? – preguntó Sendoh colocándose los calcetines.

- A nosotros nada, capitán – respondió Koshino – Pero a ti se te ha olvidado contarnos lo de tu nueva novia de Shohoku.

Por un momento Sendoh se quedó sin aire. Levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró con las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros.

"No, no saben nada", se tranquilizó, "No sé de quien me hablan, pero no es de Kaede, porque si fuera así no creo que se lo hubieran tomado tan bien…"

- Mi novia?

- Sí, tu novia – insistió el base de Ryonan.

- Por qué no nos has contado que estabas saliendo con la asistente de esos pardillos? – preguntó Fukuda.

- A-asistente? Te refieres a Ayako o a la otra?

- Es que ahora tienen dos?

- Sí.

- Y por qué nosotros sólo tenemos a Hikoichi?

- Eso mismo me pregunté yo… - dijo Sendoh riendo de buena gana.

- Bueno, no nos cambies de tema. Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – repitió Fukuda.

- Que no estoy saliendo con ella! De donde habéis sacado eso?

- Por qué si no te estaría esperando afuera para hablar contigo?

- Qué?

Después de convencer a sus amigos de que no estaba saliendo con la asistente principal de Shohoku y también de librarse de ellos, Sendoh salió del gimnasio y se encontró con la chica de rizos que efectivamente le estaba esperando.

- Hola Sendoh – saludó Ayako.

- Hola Ayako-san – saludo él – A que se debe esta visita? Hoy vienes tú a proponernos otro partido de entrenamiento? Porque si es así tendrás que hablar con el entrenador Taoka, porque yo…

- No he venido a proponer un partido – interrumpió ella – He venido a hablar de Rukawa.

- De… Rukawa? – Sendoh se quedó de nuevo sin respiración.

- Sí… verás… estamos todos muy preocupados por él, hace tres días no vino a clase ni al entrenamiento y anteayer se presentó en el instituto con signos de haber peleado, y claro, como no ha querido dar ninguna explicación, supongo que sabes que le han echado del equipo… pensé en hablar con algún amigo suyo por si sabía algo, pero no conozco a ninguno… pero luego recordé el día que nos visitaste, cuando os fuisteis juntos… deduje que quizás ahora sois amigos y que a lo mejor sabías algo de con quien se peleó…

Sendoh se quedó durante unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

- Le han expulsado del equipo por pelearse? – repitió finalmente.

- Sí… No lo sabías?

- No, no lo sabía… Cuándo?

- Anteayer…

"Anteayer… Joder, tanto ayer como esta mañana hemos hablado por teléfono y no me ha contado nada…", pensó el capitán del Ryonan tristemente.

- Pues no, lo siento, no sé nada… - murmuró.

- Pero no sois amigos? – preguntó la mánager.

- Eso pensaba yo… - repuso. "Kaede, por qué no confías en mí…?

- Bueno… aún así, te importaría hablar con él e intentar averiguar algo?

- Lo intentaré…

Después de despedirse, Sendoh observó alejarse a la asistente de Shohoku mientras pensaba que demonios pasaba con Kaede y el porqué de esa falta de confianza hacia él.

"Me pediste espacio y que no hiciera preguntas , pero… si no confías en mi… esto no tiene sentido…"

* * *

**N/A: **hola… el capítulo es de transición, así que no hay mucho que comentar… además estoy depresiva total porque el manga de SD ya ha terminado… así que si no les sabe mal… dejo mis tonterías de free-talk para el próximo capítulo…

Besos

Khira

PD: snif snif…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 12. Game over**

A la tarde siguiente, después de terminar los entrenamientos con el Ryonan, Sendoh decidió hacerle una visita a Rukawa, pues consideró que tenían que hablar cara a cara y no por teléfono. Dudó, pero finalmente apretó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

- Hola – saludó Touya al abrir y reconocerle.

- Hola Touya. Está tu hermano? – preguntó Sendoh.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? – cuestionó el pequeño, pues sólo era la segunda vez que se veían.

- Tu hermano me habla mucho de ti – sonrió.

- Ah… - la respuesta pareció convencerle – Nii-san, preguntan por ti! – gritó desapareciendo por el interior de la casa.

Al momento apareció Kaede, y Sendoh tuvo una sensación de _deja vú_ al ver su rostro con heridas, aunque no tenían ni comparación con las de casi un mes atrás.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rukawa, alegrándose interiormente de que su padre no estuviera - Te dije que no vinieras a mi casa.

- Tenemos que hablar – el tono frío de Sendoh le quitó las ganas a Rukawa de replicar.

- Ven…

Sendoh entró y Rukawa cerró la puerta tras él, luego subieron juntos a la habitación del kitsune.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Rukawa inmediatamente después de entrar.

- Que te pasa a ti? – preguntó a su vez Akira.

- A mi no me pasa nada.

- Y esos golpes?

- No son nada.

- Con quien te has peleado?

- Con nadie.

Sendoh bufó, exasperado.

- Ya está bien! – exclamó - Por qué no me has contado que te han echado del equipo de baloncesto?

Rukawa le miró sorprendido un momento. Luego bajó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé… - murmuró finalmente.

- No confías en mí…? – preguntó Akira con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más fuerte en el pecho.

- … - no contestó.

Sendoh observó como Rukawa se sentaba en la cama y miraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó a él y le agarró de la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara.

- Dime, qué te ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó con un tono mucho más suave.

- …

- Kaede…

- No puedo… no preguntes, por favor…

- Pero necesito saberlo… Estás metido en algún lío?

- …

Sendoh se arrodilló frente a Rukawa y le cogió cariñosamente de las manos.

- Por dios, Kaede, no podemos seguir así… Por qué no me lo puedes contar?

- Porque no.

- Joder! – exclamó levantándose – No confías en mí? – repitió.

- N-no es eso…

- Entonces?

La insistencia de Akira crispó un poco más los ya de por si crispados nervios de Kaede.

- Es mi vida, de acuerdo! – casi gritó - Y tú no tienes derecho a meterte en ella!

Rukawa se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde al ver el rostro dolido de Sendoh.

- Yo… quería decir que… - intentó decir con voz más suave.

- Te he entendido perfectamente – masculló el capitán del Ryonan.

- No… Akira, lo que quiero decir es que…

- Cállate, no quiero oír tus excusas – le interrumpió de nuevo – Pensé que entre tú y yo había algo especial, algo que me daba derecho a 'meterme en tu vida', pero veo que no es así.

- Pero… - Rukawa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él con el corazón en un puño.

- Así que lo mejor será que lo dejemos…

- Qué! – exclamó.

- Ya me has oído…

Aunque Sendoh parecía sereno, en realidad estaba destrozado. Quería a Kaede, aunque nunca se lo había dicho por miedo a su reacción, pero estar con él de esta manera le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Rukawa por su parte no sabía que decir, la sola idea de que Akira se alejara de él le partía el corazón, pero no podía decírselo, no podía contarle la pesadilla que había sido siempre su vida. Y tampoco quería suplicarle que se quedara a su lado a pesar de todo, el orgullo no se lo permitía…

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Akira era lo único bueno que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

- Akira… por favor… no quiero… yo no quiero que lo dejemos…

- Entonces cuéntamelo todo.

Silencio.

- Muy bien – suspiró Sendoh - Ya nos veremos.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

xXx

Sentado en el mismo columpio donde él y Ryota se hicieron amigos, Sakuragi se mecía lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del parque. Ni siquiera notó que alguien se sentaba en el otro columpio hasta que una voz le sorprendió.

- Hola Hanamichi…

- Yohei! – exclamó – Ho-hola…

- Qué tal estás? – preguntó el moreno.

- Bien… bueno… en realidad no… - reconoció - Me han echado del equipo de básquet…

- Lo sé. Porque has confesado que apalizaste a Rukawa.

- Sí… - murmuró el pelirrojo bajando su mirada al suelo - Quién te lo ha contado?

- Ayako.

- Ah…

- También me ha dicho que han expulsado a Rukawa.

- Así es… Por lo visto hace unos días se peleó con alguien y no ha querido contar nada al respecto…

- Un poco extraño, no?

- Sí…

- Bueno… - dijo Yohei levantándose del columpio – Takamiya y los demás me están esperando en Danny's… Te vienes?

Sakuragi alzó la vista para encontrarse con la añorada sonrisa de su mejor amigo. No hacía falta decir nada más.

- Claro…

xXx

"Menudo día", pensaba Meiko Sendoh mientras subía en el ascensor de su casa. Primero había llegado tarde a clase porque se había dejado unos apuntes muy importantes en casa y el profesor la había dejado fuera, después se había tropezado con un chico en un pasillo y se le habían caído las gafas al suelo rompiéndose, por la tarde se enteraba de que su mejor amiga no había venido a clase porque la había atropellado un coche, aunque afortunadamente sólo se había roto un brazo, y por último estaba lloviendo y como no llevaba paraguas estaba empapada.

Entró en casa en silencio, porque pensaba que no habría nadie. Su madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde y Akira estaría en el entrenamiento de básquet. Por eso dio un respingo cuando oyó sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano.

- Akira…? – le llamó dando unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Dentro sólo siguieron escuchándose sollozos. Muy preocupada intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

- Akira, qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada.

- No pasa nada, déjame en paz – contestó por fin una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pero qué tienes? Por qué lloras?

- Que me dejes en paz!

Meiko bufó y se sacó una horquilla de la trenza. La introdujo en la cerradura y un momento después entraba en la habitación. Su hermano estaba sentado en su cama con la cara escondida entre las manos.

- Pero qué…? – exclamó Sendoh levantando la vista.

- Nunca te has preguntado por qué te desaparecían y aparecían los mangas? – preguntó divertida enseñándole la horquilla.

- Ya veo… En lugar de comenzar a estudiar Enfermería, no te saldría más a cuenta hacerte ladrona?

- Me lo pensaré…

Sendoh se pasó una mano por la cara para secarse las lágrimas mientras Meiko se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

- Qué sucede, hermanito? – le preguntó en un tono amable pero serio.

- Lo he dejado con Rukawa – soltó.

- Qué? Y por qué? – se sorprendió ella.

- Él no me quiere…

- Te ha dicho eso?

- No…

- Entonces? O es que lo que pasa es que no te ha dicho 'Te quiero'? Por que si es eso te recuerdo que tú mismo me contabas ayer que no te atreves tampoco a decírselo…

- Que no es eso! – se exasperó Sendoh – Lo que ocurre es que no confía en mí… se niega en rotundo a contarme sus problemas… y yo sé que los tiene, Meiko… te lo aseguro…

- Ah, ya lo entiendo… Rukawa tiene problemas, y tú en lugar de ayudarle, vas y rompes con él…

- Cómo voy a ayudarle si no me cuenta lo que le pasa?

- A veces es muy difícil contar según que cosas… mírate a ti.

- A mí? Qué pasa conmigo?

- Aún no les has contado a papá y a mamá que estás saliendo con un chico.

- Ni pienso hacerlo.

- Por qué no?

El chico de ojos violetas sonrió irónico.

- Porque ya no estoy saliendo con él… - murmuró mirando el suelo.

- Baka! – exclamó Meiko dándole una colleja – Me refiero a que tampoco te atreves a contarles que eres gay.

- Yo… no sé si soy gay. Es la primera vez que me enamoro de un chico.

- Querrás decir que es la primera vez que te enamoras de alguien…

- También…

- Por qué no le llamas y quedáis para hablar tranquilamente?

- Supongo que lo haré… pero prefiero esperar unos días…

- Haz lo que quieras… pero entonces quizás sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **hola! Corto, lo sé. Los dos anteriores también lo eran y por eso he actualizado pronto. Y no se me desesperen porque esos dos hayan roto! Recordad que es un SenRu y acabará como tal. A partir del próximo capítulo empieza ya lo que será el desenlace.

Besos

Khira


	14. Chapter 14

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 13. Revenge**

Había mucho silencio esa mañana en la casa. En realidad era así desde que casi una semana atrás su hermano y su padre se pelearan. Después de dejar el vaso de leche calentándose en el microondas subió de nuevo las escaleras despacio para no hacer ruido por si el primero estaba aún durmiendo, y entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto también muy despacio. Kaede no estaba durmiendo, sino que estaba sentado sobre su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escuchando música con la mirada perdida. No parecía haber dormido en toda la noche.

- Nii-san…

- … - Kaede no se inmutó pero Touya sabía que le había oído.

- Nii-san… - insistió.

- Qué coño quieres! – exclamó Rukawa quitándose los auriculares con un estirón.

El pobre niño se encogió algo asustado. No era muy habitual que su hermano mayor le hablara de esa manera; pero desde que la noche anterior le había visitado ese chico tan simpático que parecía un erizo que estaba muy raro.

- Mamá no se encuentra muy bien y dice que no la esperemos para desayunar…

- Y qué tiene? – preguntó Rukawa en un tono más calmado.

- No lo sé, pero la he escuchado vomitar en el baño.

- Bueno, desayuna tú, yo no tengo hambre.

- Como quieras… hoy no vas a ir a clase?

- Sí, ahora me vestiré…

Touya salió y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Rukawa se puso de nuevo los auriculares pero no oyó nada. Miró el walkman y vio que se había terminado la cinta, así que le dio al botón de rebobinar. Al no tener nada que escuchar durante unos minutos su mente volvió a funcionar y a pensar en lo desastrosa que era su vida.

En una misma semana le había dado una paliza a su padre, le habían expulsado del equipo de baloncesto y había roto su relación con Sendoh. Y de esas tres cosas se sorprendió a si mismo al reconocer que la última era la que más le dolía.

"Akira me ha dejado", era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Ya no volvería a sentir sus labios, sus caricias ni sus abrazos. Y peor aún, se estaba dando cuenta de que él nunca había hecho lo propio con Akira. Nunca le había demostrado lo bien que se sentía a su lado, lo mucho que adoraba su compañía, ni lo mucho que agradecía que siempre intentara hacerlo reír, o lo más importante, que le estuviera ayudando a superar el miedo que tenía a que le tocaran. En lugar de eso, se había limitado a dejarse mimar.

"Y ahora qué?", se preguntó.

"Tú eras mi única luz en esta puta oscuridad".

"Que mierda hago yo ahora, Akira?"

xXx

Como suponía las clases se le hicieron interminables.

Los días se habían vuelto muy cortos. Como normalmente era acabar las clases e ir directamente hacia el gimnasio no lo había notado, pero al salir del instituto aquella tarde descubrió que ya se había hecho de noche.

En lugar de ir a por su bicicleta se entretuvo un buen rato dando vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin atreverse a entrar. Quería hablar con el entrenador Anzai y pedirle otra oportunidad, pues el baloncesto siempre había sido su vía de escape de los problemas, pero jugar solo le deprimía bastante.

Pero que le podría decir? Lo único que su entrenador le había pedido era una explicación, y él se había negado a dársela.

Igual que con Akira.

Decidió dejar esperar unos cuantos días más para que al menos se le pasara el enfado al gordito, y mientras pensaría en alguna mentira convincente. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento, donde su bicicleta se habría quedado bastante sola, pues no parecía quedar nadie por los patios del instituto.

Todo fue muy rápido. De pronto una sombra se materializó ante sus ojos sujetándole del hombro, y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera asustarse sintió un objeto duro y frío clavándose profundamente en su cuerpo, provocándole un inmenso dolor que no podía compararse a ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes. Aquello salió de sus entrañas de golpe, lastimándole aún más, sólo para sentirlo de nuevo abrirse paso por su carne, doblando su agonía.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron súbitamente. Primero cayó al suelo de rodillas, para luego desplomarse de costado sobre el duro suelo. La figura borrosa de la persona que le había atacado se quedó un momento de pie junto a él; le escupió en la mejilla y después comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

- Pa… pá… - le llamó inútilmente.

La figura no se detuvo. Rukawa se encogió un poco en la postura fetal, en un vano intento de mitigar aquel insoportable dolor. Por su mente pasaban pensamientos incoherentes, incapaz de comprender realmente lo que acababa de suceder. Sólo una imagen nítida se formó en su imaginación.

"Touya."

Con mucho esfuerzo y más dolor consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar arrodillado. Levantó la mano que hacía un momento tenía en su estómago, y contempló la sangre. _Su_ sangre. Y no provenía de su nariz, ni de un corte en la frente, o de un golpe en la cabeza. Provenía del interior de su vientre, y estaba saliendo en grandes cantidades.

Comprendió que se estaba desangrando, y se asustó.

Alzó el rostro para ver si había alguien cerca que pudiera ayudarle, pero no se veía a nadie, y él no se atrevía a levantarse porque a cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba un dolor agudo e insoportable le sacudía todo el cuerpo. Pero tendría que hacerlo si no quería morir allí.

_Morir._

Sintió terror.

"Morir?"

Iba a morir?

De una cosa estaba seguro.

Esta vez no estaba soñando.

xXx

Sakuragi estaba saliendo, por increíble que pareciera, de la biblioteca. Y es que ahora que las sesiones de rehabilitación por fin se habían reducido, había decidido aprovechar las tardes sobrantes estudiando. Pero como no había podido convencer a su ejército de hacer lo mismo, se aburría soberanamente y no aguantaba más de media hora en el lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de Shohoku rodeando el edificio principal abrió una de sus carpetas para mirar a que hora tenía sesión al día siguiente. Desde que le expulsaran del equipo hacía unos días estaba tentado de dejar la terapia, pero su madre le había animado a seguir. Además su talento innato no se limitaba al baloncesto: estaba seguro de que podría destacar en cualquier deporte que se propusiera, y si cuando se recuperara de la lesión no le dejaban inscribirse en otro club, siempre le quedaba volver a practicar deporte en la universidad.

"A las ocho", leyó en el horario que le dieron en la clínica.

De pronto sintió que tropezaba con alguien al girar una esquina y que este alguien caía al suelo dejando escapar un quejido. Pero no le importó cuando reconoció quien era.

- Maldito Rukawa! Mira por donde vas!

El chico moreno ignoró sus recriminaciones y sentado en el suelo como estaba, alargó una mano para agarrar del pantalón a Sakuragi, mientras su otra mano seguía en su estómago.

- A… ayúdame…

El pelirrojo miró hacia abajo sin comprender, muy sorprendido por la petición y por la voz quebrada del kitsune, y decidió agacharse hasta quedar a su altura.

Y entonces la vio. La sangre. En la chaqueta del uniforme casi no se notaba, al estar oscuro y ser la tela de color negro, pero la mano de Rukawa estaba visiblemente empapada de ella.

- Pero qué… – se interrumpió un momento al levantar la vista un momento y contemplar el rastro rojo que había seguido los pasos de Rukawa - … qué te ha pasado!

- Ayúdame… - susurró de nuevo el chico de ojos azules – Llama a la policía… di que vayan a mi casa… mi madre y mi hermano pueden estar en peligro… mi padre… mi padre podría ir a por ellos ahora…

- Tu padre! – repitió Sakuragi con los ojos como platos – Tu padre te ha hecho esto!

Rukawa dejó de agarrarle el pantalón y le cogió de la muñeca. Estaba blanco como el papel, sudaba y temblaba.

- Sí… llama a la policía… por favor… Vivo en xxx…

- C-claro que llamaré a la policía… y a una ambulancia! – exclamó el pelirrojo levantándose después de memorizar la dirección. Pero Rukawa seguía sujetándole de la muñeca – Qué! – preguntó impaciente.

- No… no vas a dejarme aquí, verdad?

- Tengo que ir a buscar un teléfono!

- Me refiero… de verdad vas… vas a avisar a una ambulancia?

Sakuragi parpadeó, atónito.

- Crees… crees que te dejaría aquí desangrándote…?

Rukawa no respondió. En lugar de eso se dejó caer del todo en el suelo y comenzó a toser sangre. Sakuragi reaccionó por fin y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana, que estaba en la entrada del instituto.

Apenas un minuto después volvió junto a Rukawa, con la respiración un poco agitada por la carrera que se había dado. Se arrodilló junto a él y le desabrochó la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa. Entonces vio con horror que no tenía una herida sino dos.

- Ya vienen para acá, de acuerdo? Me han dicho que no te deje perder la conciencia, así que ya me estás contando algo… - mientras decía esto cogió aire y presionó para detener la hemorragia.

- Aargh! – se quejó Rukawa - Y que… qué habría de contarte?

- Y yo que sé! – se exasperó el pelirrojo – Lo que sea, la cuestión es que hables… Ya sé! Háblame de tu hermano, el que antes has mencionado.

- Pues… se llama Touya… y tiene nueve años… está en primaria… y… y…

- Vamos, continúa! Qué le gusta? También juega a básquet?

- No hay… baloncesto en primaria… pero está en… en una especie de… club de deporte… yo les… les he visto entrenar… y parece… una guardería… no practican en serio…

- Bueno, y que quieres, con nueve años… Y tú no le enseñas?

- Me… me lo ha pedido… muchas veces… pero siempre le… pongo excusas… no sé por qué… quizás… quizás… - Rukawa estaba cerrando los ojos – quizás yo…

- Ey ey zorro no te duermas! No te duermas, maldita sea! – gritó Sakuragi asustado.

- …

- RUKAWA!

Sakuragi le continuó llamando y zarandeándolo muy suavemente, pero Rukawa ya no abría los ojos. Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Por mucho que le odiara, por mucho que le detestara, no quería que se muriera.

- Vamos zorro, despierta… despierta, por favor… - le suplicó ya llorando a lágrima viva.

Mientras con una mano seguía presionando las heridas, con la otra le comprobó el pulso. Tenía latido, rápido y débil, pero el hecho de que hubiera perdido la conciencia era muy mala señal.

- Aguanta… por favor…

"Cómo es posible que tu propio padre te haya hecho esto…?"

Por fin se escuchó una sirena a lo lejos, y un minuto después aparecían junto a ellos tres sanitarios que sin perder tiempo comenzaron a atender a Rukawa.

- Cómo se llama? – preguntó el médico a Sakuragi al comprobar que el chico moreno no estaba consciente.

- Kaede Rukawa…

- Mierda, está en shock… - murmuró después de levantarle los párpados para verle las pupilas – Daos prisa, nos lo llevamos pitando! – les dijo a sus compañeros.

El sonido de la ambulancia había alertado a varios alumnos que se encontraban tanto en la biblioteca como en el gimnasio, ocupado por los miembros del equipo de baloncesto, y pronto se formó un grupito bastante numeroso a su alrededor. La expresión en la cara de todos ellos al llegar y ver la escena fue indescriptible, en especial la del señor Anzai. Haruko casi se desmayó. A los pocos minutos Rukawa fue subido en la ambulancia en una camilla e inmediatamente esta partió a gran velocidad hacia el hospital donde le atenderían.

- Sakuragi… - Ayako se acercó cautelosamente al pelirrojo, seguida de Mitsui y Ryota.

- No he sido yo si es lo que estás pensando – murmuró él secándose la cara, todavía visiblemente nervioso.

- No… claro que no… - negó la asistente - Tú sabes quien ha sido?

- Él dijo que su padre…

- Su padre? – exclamaron Ryota y Mitsui a la vez.

- Eso dijo… Incluso me pidió que avisara a la policía para que fuera a su casa… tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo también a su madre y a su hermano…

- Y lo hiciste? – era la voz grave del entrenador Anzai, en un tono muy diferente del habitual.

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Entonces me voy directamente al hospital.

- Déjeme acompañarle – pidió Ayako enseguida.

- Y a nosotros – dijo Ryota señalándose a si mismo y a Mitsui.

- Yo también quiero ir – dijo Sakuragi.

- Los demás iros a casa – ordenó el capitán del Shohoku a sus jugadores – Evidentemente el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy.

- Llamadnos cuando sepáis algo, por favor – pidió Yasuda.

- Lo haremos.

- Se pondrá bien, verdad…? – preguntó Haruko angustiada.

Nadie respondió.

* * *

**N/A: **ejem… bueno, es que el giro final de esta historia ya estaba decidido desde el principio, si no fuera así y tuviera que pensarlo ahora ya no mandaría a Rukawa al hospital, que tiene razón Kaehana cuando me dice que lo voy a colpasar de mandar a Ru tantas veces XDD.

Respuestas a reviews:

**Mashou no Tenshi: **no te preocupes que se aclarará todo de golpe… aunque namás quedan 2 capítulos, así que espero no te parezca un final apresurado. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Mish1: **y en este capítulo a punto está de perder otra cosa… El próximo capítulo seguramente lo subiré pronto, para el último puede que me tarde un poco más.

**Ankin: **y yo voy y lío más las cosas XDD pero sí, no te preocupes que todo se solucionará.

Besos y hasta el próximo cap

Khira


	15. Chapter 15

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 14. Waiting room**

- A qué esperan para decirnos algo? – murmuraba enfadado Sakuragi mientras se paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala de espera del hospital.

- Siéntate y tranquilízate, Hanamichi – ordenó Ryota.

- Pero hace casi un cuarto de hora que estamos aquí y nadie ha venido a…

Sakuragi se interrumpió al ver entrar a dos policías por la puerta de urgencias acompañados de una mujer con el rostro desencajado y un niño de unos diez años que era clavado a Rukawa.

- Es la madre de Rukawa y su hermano – dijo Ayako levantándose.

El señor Anzai la imitó y después de ordenarles que se quedaran donde estaban se dirigió hacia la entrada. Un médico se acercó también a ellos después de hablar con uno de los policías. Los chicos observaron como después de unos minutos de charla la señora Rukawa se echaba a llorar.

- Debe estar destrozada… - murmuró la chica de rizos.

- No es para menos… su marido ha apuñalado a su hijo… – murmuró Mitsui.

- Cómo se puede llegar a algo así…? – preguntó Ryota en un susurro.

- No lo sé… pero ahora entiendo algunas cosas…

- Qué es lo que sabes, Ayako?

- No mucho más que vosotros… Aunque conozco a Rukawa desde la época de Tomigaoka nunca me ha contado nada sobre su familia… Pero recuerdo una vez, yo estaba en segundo y él en primero, que apareció en la escuela con el brazo izquierdo roto. Le dijo al entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, del cual yo también era asistente, que se había caído por las escaleras de su casa. El entrenador no le creyó y llamó a sus padres, pero sólo vino su madre.

- Y que pasó?

- Pues… que confirmó que Rukawa se había caído por las escaleras. Y aunque el entrenador no la creyó, no se atrevió a denunciar la situación…

- Quieres decir que… - empezó el chico del pendiente.

- Malos tratos… - terminó Mitsui en un suspiro.

Sakuragi escuchaba sin decir nada. En ese momento vieron como la señora Rukawa comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del hospital acompañada del par de policías, mientras que el señor Anzai se acercaba de nuevo a ellos llevando de la mano al hermano de Rukawa.

- Ayako, puedes ocuparte de Touya? Yo iré con su madre a ver si me entero de como está Rukawa.

- Sí, entrenador.

Ayako le cogió la mano a Touya y el entrenador Anzai se alejó siguiendo a Tomoyo y a los policías. Sakuragi permanecía callado mientras empezaba a comprender que Rukawa no tenía una vida tan fácil como siempre había pensado, observando el frío rostro de aquel niño, idéntico al de su hermano.

- Hola Touya – saludó cariñosamente la mánager – Soy Ayako, te acuerdas de mí?

- …

- Yo era la mánager del equipo de baloncesto de Tomigaoka.

Touya la miró un momento con sus fríos ojos azules, asintió y después continuó mirando el suelo. Ayako optó por llevarlo de la mano hasta las sillas de la sala de espera, donde lo sentó junto a ella. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

- Esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelva tu madre, de acuerdo? Y seguro que nos trae noticias de cómo está tu hermano.

Touya siguió en silencio.

xXx

Era culpa suya.

Desde el principio.

Desde la primera bofetada que calló. Desde la primera paliza. Desde la primera vez que Kaoru le puso la mano encima a Kaede y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Y lo mismo con Touya.

Era una estúpida. Se lo había repetido mil y una veces, pero había seguido igual.

Había seguido creyendo en él, amándolo, y confiando en que un día su marido cambiaría.

Y por culpa de esa estúpida esperanza, Kaede estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

Tomoyo se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. El entrenador Anzai y los dos policías la miraron incómodos sin saber que decir ni como consolarla. La mujer les había pedido esperar a que el médico la informara del estado de su hijo para hablar con ellos.

La puerta del despacho donde se encontraban se abrió y por ella entró un médico joven, de unos treinta y cinco años, castaño.

- Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Miramoto, el jefe de urgencias.

- Cómo está mi hijo! – preguntó Tomoyo levantándose de la silla.

- A su hijo le están operando en este momento. En cuanto sepa algo no se preocupe que la informaremos en seguida.

- Pero qué le ha pasado? Es cierto que le han apuñalado? Por favor, necesito saber si se pondrá bien… - sollozó la mujer.

- Sí, su hijo presentaba dos heridas incisas en el abdomen que le produjeron una intensa hemorragia y un estado de shock hipovolémico. Podría tener órganos dañados…

- Oh dios mío…

Tomoyo cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando desesperada. Uno de los policías dio un paso adelante y la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo. Pero entonces Tomoyo se mareó y el policía tuvo que sujetarla.

- Señora, se encuentra bien? – preguntaron preocupados los policías.

- S-sí… - murmuró la mujer reponiéndose.

Los policías y el señor Anzai se miraron entre ellos. Luego el policía que parecía más mayor decidió que ya era hora de hablar.

- Señora Rukawa, nosotros fuimos avisados por la primera persona que atendió a su hijo. Y nos dijo que el chico le confesó que le había atacado su padre, y que por favor nos llamara porque temía que usted y su hijo pequeño serían los siguientes.

- …

- Señora Rukawa, tenemos que hablar…

xXx

Había pasado casi una hora desde que llegaran al hospital y seguían sin saber nada sobre el estado de Rukawa. Sin ánimos de hablar entre ellos, y menos en presencia de su hermano pequeño, Ayako y los tres chicos aguardaban en silencio a que volvieran el entrenador Anzai y la señora Rukawa, pero los únicos que vieron pasar fueron los dos policías que entraron acompañándolos.

Cuando por fin volvieron, Tomoyo se dirigió directamente a abrazar a su hijo menor, pero este no le devolvió el abrazo. Suponiendo a que se debía, se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició la cara.

- Sé que estás muy enfadado conmigo… y tienes toda la razón para estarlo. Todo esto es culpa mía… pero se acabó. He hablado con la policía y se lo he contado todo.

El niño la miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

- De verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí… de verdad.

Ahora sí que Touya la abrazó.

- Y qué va a pasar con papá? – susurró.

- Ahora mismo le están buscando, y cuando lo encuentren lo meterán en la cárcel… - todos los presentes notaron que la mujer no lo decía muy convencida.

- Señora Rukawa, como está su hijo? – preguntó Ayako sin poder contenerse más.

- Ayako? Oh perdona, no te había reconocido… - dijo la mujer levantándose.

- No pasa nada. Cómo está?

- Está en quirófano… - murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, con claro gesto de preocupación.

- Sois amigos suyos?

- Así es – dijo Ryota.

- Me alegra saberlo… - dijo Tomoyo – Bueno, nosotros vamos a subir a la planta donde están operando a Kaede para esperar allí…

- Yo les acompañaré, si me lo permite – dijo el entrenador Anzai. Tomoyo asintió.

- Nosotros también nos quedaremos por aquí hasta saber noticias – dijo Mitsui.

- Gracias chicos, pero no hace falta. No saben cuando saldrá, podrían pasar muchas horas… Iros a casa, yo llamaré a Ayako en cuanto sepa algo.

- Bueno… - dijeron Ayako, Ryota y Mitsui no muy convencidos.

La señora Rukawa y Touya se despidieron con un gesto y se alejaron por el pasillo. Ayako miró su reloj.

- No me apetece irme, pero la verdad es que es tarde y no he avisado en casa… - murmuró la chica.

- Yo te acompañaré – dijo Ryota levantándose.

- Tú te quedas, Mitsui?

- Sí.

- En cuanto sepas algo por favor llámanos – dijo la mánager – La señora Rukawa podría olvidarse y no la culparía, debe estar muy nerviosa.

- Lo haré, no os preocupéis.

- Y tú, Hanamichi? – preguntó Ryota al ver que su amigo no se había levantado.

- Yo también me quedo – dijo simplemente.

Ryota y Ayako se miraron entre ellos un momento y luego se despidieron con un gesto.

En la sala de espera se quedaron pues Sakuragi y Mitsui, sentados en unas incómodas sillas de plástico, mirando al frente.

- Te encuentras bien, Sakuragi? – preguntó el tirador de triples a su amigo al cabo de un rato.

Sakuragi sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Por qué has querido quedarte? – continuó preguntando.

- Por qué has querido quedarte tú? – preguntó a su vez el pelirrojo.

- Porque me siento culpable – respondió.

- Culpable? – repitió sorprendido mirándole.

- Sí…

- Por qué?

- Porque tengo la horrible sensación de que podríamos haber hecho algo más por él, interesarnos por lo que pasaba por su cabeza, conocerle, enterarnos de lo que pasaba en su casa… no sé… la verdad es que no sé como explicarme…

- Yo… creo que te entiendo…

Sakuragi desvió la vista y Mitsui se le quedó mirando. Para su sorpresa, los ojos castaños se humedecieron.

- Sakuragi? Ey, qué te pasa? – preguntó.

- No lo sé Michi… - sollozó – No sé qué me pasa… Se supone que le odio pero… ni siquiera le conozco realmente… y ahora me siento tan mal…

- Yo no creo que le odies… si fuera así, no estarías aquí – dijo el chico mayor colocando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

- Supongo… - Sakuragi escondió el rostro e intentó controlar su llanto.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente. Mitsui fue a llamar a su casa para avisar que llegaría tarde y Sakuragi también hizo lo mismo. Eran las once de la noche cuando por fin vieron aparecer al entrenador Anzai. Ambos se levantaron como un resorte y se acercaron corriendo a él.

- Cómo está? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Acaba de salir del quirófano – murmuró el anciano con voz muy cansada, pero también notaron algo de alivio – Está grave pero estable.

- Se recuperará? – preguntó Sakuragi adelantándose a Mitsui.

- Es un chico fuerte, los médicos están convencidos de que sí.

Un pequeño suspiró escapó de los labios de los dos chicos.

- Supongo que no podemos pasar a verle… - comentó Mitsui.

- No, porque está en la UCI. Así que lo mejor es que os vayáis a casa y descanséis. Mañana a lo mejor ya le trasladan a una habitación.

- Usted va a quedarse?

- No. Dentro de un rato me llevaré a Touya a mi casa; Tomoyo es la única que puede quedarse con Rukawa, y como no tiene a nadie más me ha pedido que me encargue del niño.

- De acuerdo… Entonces mañana vendremos a verle – dijo Mitsui.

El señor Anzai asintió e iba a alejarse de nuevo por el pasillo cuando la voz de Sakuragi le detuvo.

- Han dado ya con su padre?

El anciano se giró y le miró con aire grave.

- No. No lo han encontrado todavía.

Cuando el señor Anzai ya hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, Mitsui cogió su chaqueta para ponérsela pero vio que Sakuragi se sentaba de nuevo.

- No te vas a casa? – preguntó extrañado.

- No.

- Por qué no?

- Porque si su padre se entera de que está vivo podría volver para rematarle.

El chico de la cicatriz abrió los ojos como platos.

- Pero qué dices? – exclamó.

- Tú no le viste – habló Sakuragi convencido - No hablaste con Rukawa antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Su padre no quería herirle, lo que quería era matarle, y él lo sabía. Por eso no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que sepa que han dado con ese bastardo.

Mitsui le miró de nuevo sin decir nada, y luego se quitó otra vez la chaqueta y se sentó junto a él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 15. Blue eyes **

Se despertó y vio en el reloj de pared que aún era muy temprano. Sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre, Touya apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se revolvió un poco, intentando encontrar una postura que le permitiera volver a dormirse. Su madre sí que estaba completamente dormida aún, y era lógico, pues se había pasado otra noche casi entera en vela. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Kaede en el hospital. Su hermano llevaba inconsciente desde que ingresara hacía tres días, pero los médicos les habían dicho que estaba evolucionando bien. O algo así creyó entender.

Aunque el primer día él lo pasó con el señor Anzai, un anciano muy simpático que por lo visto era el entrenador de su hermano, los siguientes se había negado a permanecer con él o a ir al colegio. No, no iba a moverse del lado de su madre y de su hermano hasta que este último se despertara.

Entreabrió los ojos para contemplarle, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kaede mirándole.

- Nii-san! – exclamó bajando de un salto del regazo de su madre.

Caminó rápidamente hacia él y le cogió de la mano. Pero Rukawa no tenía fuerzas ni para apretársela.

- Hola chibito… - musitó débilmente.

- Hola nii-san… - en aquel momento poco le importó que su hermano le llamara con ese apelativo – Cómo estás?

- Me duele… al respirar… - murmuró - Cuánto tiempo… llevo aquí?

- Tres días…

En ese momento Tomoyo se despertó. Al ver a su hijo mayor con los ojos abiertos se llevó las manos a la boca, a la vez que intentaba no ponerse a llorar de la alegría.

- Kaede…

Se levantó de la incómoda silla donde había dormido cuatro noches y se acercó a Rukawa para depositar un beso en su frente.

- Mamá…

- Cariño, cómo estás?

Rukawa no contestó. Se quedó mirando a su madre con los ojos cada vez más cristalinos y brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. No quería echarle la culpa pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba perfectamente por qué motivo se había despertado en un hospital. Recordaba estar caminando hacia el aparcamiento en busca de su bicicleta, a su padre aparecer de improviso frente a él y clavarle una navaja dos veces en el estómago, caer al suelo y sentir su escupitajo sobre la mejilla… Luego recuerda que consiguió levantarse y caminar hasta toparse con… Sakuragi? Sí, Sakuragi fue el que le encontró…

- Cariño… Cómo estás? – repitió Tomoyo.

- Dónde está…? – preguntó Rukawa.

- Eh?

- Dónde está papá…

Tomoyo se mordió los labios.

- N-no lo sé…

El chico moreno cerró los ojos e inspiró lo más profundamente que pudo, que no fue mucho, pues era cierto lo que le había dicho a su hermanito: cada vez que respiraba sentía un dolor tirante e intenso en el vientre.

- Mamá… No puedo más… - la voz quebrada de Rukawa denotaba claramente la desesperación que sentía – No puedo más…

- L-lo sé, cariño… Y yo…

- NO! – gritó sorprendiéndola – No lo sabes! Es la quinta vez que papá me envía al hospital! Pero esta vez ha intentado matarme de verdad!

Tomoyo iba a replicar pero Kaede la interrumpió y siguió gritando.

- Me da igual que seas mi madre! No tienes derecho a hacernos pasar por esto! Porque quién crees que será el siguiente, eh? DIME, QUIÉN CREES QUE SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE!

Touya dio un paso atrás, encogido y asustado. Tomoyo le sujetó del hombro y lo mantuvo junto a ella.

- Te he dicho que lo sé… - dijo con voz suave pero firme – La policía está buscando a tu padre, le van a detener por agresión e intento de homicidio. Pero de todas maneras me avisaste de que debía elegir y he elegido… así que yo también le he denunciado. Os he elegido a vosotros… a los tres.

Por un instante se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación.

Rukawa no sabía si estar más sorprendido por el hecho de que su madre por fin hubiera denunciado a ese monstruo o por sus últimas palabras.

- C-cómo? – balbuceó.

- Estoy embarazada – anunció mirando a los dos.

La cara de Rukawa era un poema. Touya reaccionó antes.

- Vamos a tener un hermanito? – preguntó feliz de la vida.

- O hermanita… - sonrió Tomoyo. Mirando a su hijo mayor se puso seria de nuevo y añadió – Y si, es de él. Pero no quiero que nunca le conozca. Cuando sea mayor le explicaremos el porqué.

Rukawa sólo asintió. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pronunciar palabra.

- Bueno, bajaré un momento para avisar al médico y también a tus amigos de que te has despertado. Se van a alegrar mucho, estaban muy preocupados por ti.

- Mis amigos…? – preguntó confundido.

- Sí, tus compañeros de equipo. Siempre hay uno en la sala de espera de la planta baja, es como si estuvieran haciendo turnos… En este momento están… no me acuerdo como se llaman… un chico con los cabellos teñidos de rojo y uno moreno con el pelo de punta…

Demasiadas sorpresas seguidas para Rukawa después de tres días inconsciente. Sakuragi y Sendoh estaban juntos en el hospital esperando por él?

xXx

Juntos pero no revueltos, Sendoh y Sakuragi estaban sentados en la sala de espera a tres sillas de plástico de distancia. Sendoh permanecía con la vista al frente mientras que el pelirrojo le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Seguía sin entender que hacía allí el puercoespín, tan amigo de Rukawa era? Si era así era normal la manera con la que le había hablado y tratado la tarde anterior cuando llegó al hospital con el rostro desencajado.

- - - Flashback - - -

Después de comer un bocadillo en la cafetería, Sakuragi se dirigió en la sala de espera con la intención de pasar allí la noche. Era el turno más pesado y largo pero lo había elegido él, era su manera de compensar al zorro por sus agravios.

Al pasar frente a la entrada principal del hospital se topó con Sendoh que en ese momento llegaba. Nada más verle el puercoespín se abalanzó furioso sobre él y agarrándole de la camiseta le empotró contra una pared.

- Más te vale que Rukawa no esté aquí por tu culpa – dijo entre dientes.

- No digas tonterías, imbécil – gruñó Sakuragi a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre.

Sendoh se le quedó mirando las ojeras y algo le dijo que no había sido él. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse para averiguar que había pasado.

- Cómo está? – preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz – Que tiene?

- Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó a su vez Sakuragi.

- No mucho – dijo Sendoh – Hikoichi me ha contado esta tarde que Rukawa estaba ingresado en el hospital porque le habían atacado hace dos días en el instituto… pero no sabía nada más…

- Ya… - murmuró el pelirrojo – Pues sí, eso es lo que ha pasado.

- Pero quien fue! Y por qué está ingresado? Tan fuerte fue la paliza?

- No fue una paliza… Le apuñalaron.

Sendoh le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, su gesto se transformó en una mirada muy dura, la misma que le había dedicado en el gimnasio el día que agredió a Rukawa.

- Quién fue?

Sakuragi dudaba si decírselo o no, pero estaba claro que Sendoh no se conformaría con un 'no lo sé', o peor aún, un 'no puedo decírtelo'.

- Fue su padre…

Observó de nuevo la sorpresa en el rostro del capitán del Ryonan. Segundos más tarde, viendo que parecía haberse quedado en trance, Sakuragi le contó lo que habían dicho los médicos del estado del kitsune para tranquilizarle, y le explicó lo de los turnos que habían organizado para vigilar que no apareciera el señor Rukawa. Sendoh solamente asintió y se dirigió a la sala de espera con él.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Continuó mirando a Sendoh mientras se preguntaba como habría empezado su amistad con Rukawa. De pronto Sendoh se dio cuenta por fin de que estaba siendo observado y se giró hacia él.

- Eh… voy al baño… - dijo el pelirrojo para disimular, pues si bien era cierto que tenía ganas, podría haber esperado perfectamente.

Se levantó y dejó solo a Sendoh con sus pensamientos.

Akira se sentía completamente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de quien era la persona que estaba dañando a Kaede. Pero como iba a saberlo? No conocía a su padre, pues las dos únicas veces que fue a su casa no se encontraba en ese momento.

"Aún así debí haberlo intuido y no dejarle solo", pensó con tristeza al recordar como Rukawa se negó a contarle lo que le pasaba y a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cortar su relación.

También recordó las palabras de su hermana, de que quizás cuando se decidiera hablar con él de nuevo ya fuera demasiado tarde.

"Por favor… por favor que no lo sea…"

De pronto sintió a alguien correr hacia él.

- Buenos días! – saludó Touya con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Sendoh dio un vuelco. Se levantó, solo para agacharse frente a Touya, y le cogió de los hombros.

- Qué sucede, Touya? Se ha despertado? – preguntó esperanzado.

- Sí – contestó el pequeño agrandando su sonrisa – Hace un ratito. Y ahora que mi madre está hablando con un médico me ha pedido a ver si podías subir a verle.

- C-claro… - sonrió Akira a la vez que se le humedecían un poco los ojos.

- Y el otro chico? El friki? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Sakuragi? Ha… ha ido al baño creo…

- Vale, pues le esperaré para darle la noticia!

- D-de acuerdo… Hasta ahora, Touya…

- Hasta luego!

Sendoh comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con el corazón a mil. No entendía que Kaede quisiera verle. Lo lógico sería que no quisiera volver a saber nada más de él.

Parado frente a la puerta de la habitación con la mano en el pomo, inspiró profundamente. Luego abrió la puerta lentamente y dio un paso hacia el interior.

Rukawa, que en ese momento estaba mirando hacia la ventana, volteó a mirarle y en ese momento los ojos azules y los ojos violetas se encontraron.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos instantes sin decir nada. Sendoh no se atrevía ni siquiera a acercarse y se quedó parado junto a la puerta que había dejado entreabierta. No hacía ni una semana que le había visto por última vez y le daba la sensación que llevaba años sin verle.

- No vas a pasar? – preguntó finalmente Rukawa.

- Eh… sí… - murmuró Sendoh.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta situarse en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Se fijó en que el número 11 del Shohoku estaba tan pálido que el color de su piel se confundía con el blanco de las sábanas y de su camisola; lo único que destacaba en el lecho era el despeinado cabello negro sobre el cojín.

- C-como estás…? – tartamudeó. Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

- Podría estar mejor - dijo el moreno con voz neutra.

- Kaede, yo… - Sendoh no lo soportó más y desvió la vista de sus ojos a la mano de Rukawa – Lo siento… Siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, me precipité, fui un gilipollas… Sigo sin entender por qué no me contaste nada de lo que pasaba en tu casa pero debería haber seguido a tu lado igualmente y no dejarte tirado… Quería venir un día de estos a hablar contigo pero no podía imaginarme que pasaría algo así… De verdad que lo siento… Yo… No sé que hacer ahora, me siento un completo imbécil, si me dieras otra oportunidad para ser al menos amigos te prometo que…

- Akira… - interrumpió Rukawa – Quieres callarte y besarme de una vez?

El capitán del Ryonan le miró sorprendido y se encontró con una bella sonrisa adornando los finos labios de Kaede.

- C-claro que sí… - balbuceó a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Se inclinó despacio sobre él mientras enredaba una mano en su pelo hasta tocar con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos, y muy poco a poco profundizó el delicioso beso.

Afuera de la habitación y a través de la puerta entreabierta, Sakuragi contemplaba atónito como el puercoespín le comía la boca a Rukawa.

Cuando reaccionó esos dos continuaban enrollándose, así que decidió dejar para otro momento la disculpa que le tenía preparada al kitsune y dejarlos solos.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo con la intención de volver a la sala de espera de la planta baja, donde había dejado al hermano pequeño de Rukawa comiéndose un helado. Ahora entendía por qué el niño le había sugerido con una sonrisa pícara: 'Si quieres subir a ver a mi hermano espera que termine de hablar con el erizo'. Seguro que el astuto chiquillo ya sabía o intuía lo que había entre ellos.

"Pero como es posible?", se preguntaba Sakuragi, "El kitsune y el puercoespín juntos?".

Aunque le había sorprendido, no le molestaba, pero aún así se sentía tan mal… Por qué? Por qué esa opresión en el pecho por haberles visto besándose?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando se cruzó al bajar las escaleras con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno y de ojos azules.

* * *

**N/A: **lo sé, dije que era el último capítulo, pero me estaba saliendo el doble de largo de lo normal y decidí dividirlo… Además, me gustaba como quedaba cortándolo por aquí jejeje. Pero prometo actualizar y subir el último capítulo como mucho este fin de semana, y entonces ya sólo me quedará el epílogo.

Muchos besitos.

Khira


	17. Chapter 17

**Hopeless**

**Capítulo 16. In the end **

En la habitación, ajenos a lo que se avecinaba, Sendoh y Rukawa seguían besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ese mismo día. Rukawa aprovechó un momento que Sendoh se separó un momento para coger aire para disculparse él también.

- Akira, yo también lo siento… - musitó con voz cansada – Yo confiaba y confío en ti, pero no podía contártelo… habrías querido intervenir…

- Por supuesto que sí… - afirmó Sendoh.

- Pero yo no podía permitirlo… Además mi madre siempre nos prohibió hablar del tema…

Sendoh se sorprendió bastante con ese comentario.

- Pero tengo entendido que al final se ha decidido a denunciarlo… - comentó mientras le apartaba el flequillo de la frente.

- Sí… - suspiró Rukawa – Espero que lo mantenga… sobretodo ahora que está embarazada…

- Qué! – exclamó.

- Lo que oyes – suspiró de nuevo – Por eso espero que mantenga la denuncia y no le deje volver a casa, yo ya no podré protegerles a todos… - la voz le tembló – No me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo…

- Tranquilo… - Sendoh se inclinó de nuevo y le besó la frente – Ya no debes preocuparte más por eso. Tu madre no lo permitirá esta vez.

Se besaron de nuevo en la boca, decididos a no separarse hasta que sus pulmones reclamaran de nuevo aire, pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando una voz grave les sorprendió, sobretodo a Rukawa, quien la reconoció de inmediato.

- Y encima maricón… Hay que joderse.

Sendoh se separó rápidamente de Rukawa y contempló al hombre que había entrado en la habitación sin ellos darse cuenta. Las facciones de su cara y en especial los fríos ojos azules le eran demasiado familiares como para no saber de quien se trataba. La voz aterrada de Kaede confirmó su sospecha enseguida.

- Papá…

Kaoru Rukawa le miró asqueado.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así.

- Márchese ahora mismo de aquí o llamo a la policía – intervino Sendoh interponiéndose entre la cama de Kaede y su padre.

- No te atrevas a darme órdenes, maricón de mierda – siseó Kaoru a la vez que le señalaba con un dedo con gesto amenazador.

- Repito, márchese ahora mismo de aquí o llamo a la policía.

- Akira, por favor vete, déjame hablar a solas con él…

- No digas gilipolleces, Kaede, como vas a quedarte a solas con este tipo…

- Este tipo es mi padre, por favor vete, debo hablar con él…

- Tu puto tiene razón, será mejor que te vayas, esto es entre él y yo.

A Sendoh le dio tanta rabia escuchar al señor Rukawa llamar así a su hijo que dio un par de pasos hacia él dispuesto a sacarle a la fuerza de la habitación. Pero en ese momento el hombre sacó una navaja del bolsillo y la abrió. Sendoh se detuvo de inmediato.

- No, por favor… - gimió Rukawa.

Pero su súplica fue en vano. Apenas dos segundos después Kaoru se abalanzó furioso sobre Sendoh dispuesto a herirle; el chico le esquivó como pudo y le golpeó en el rostro. El hombre le devolvió el golpe rápidamente e intentó herirle otra vez. Sendoh lo esquivó nuevamente pero al caminar hacia atrás tropezó con la silla donde Tomoyo había dormido y Kaoru se aprovechó. Le atacó y esta vez consiguió hacerle caer en el suelo de espaldas y sentándose encima suyo intentó clavarle la navaja en el pecho. En ese momento el capitán del Ryonan demostró sus reflejos y le detuvo con las dos manos agarrándole de la muñeca. Pero Kaoru no desistió y continuó haciendo fuerza para bajar la navaja, sumando también su otra mano.

Rukawa, que había contemplado el rápido ataque horrorizado, al ver como su padre estaba a punto de conseguir apuñalar a Akira en el pecho, se incorporó en la cama a pesar del tremendo dolor en el abdomen que ese gesto le produjo, y de un tirón se arrancó la aguja de suero que tenía clavada en un brazo, salpicando con unas gotas de sangre las blancas sábanas. A continuación trató de salir de la cama, pero el dolor fue demasiado intenso y cayó al suelo de bruces, sintiendo como si se le desgarrara el vientre.

En el suelo, aturdido sin poder moverse y con la vista algo nublada por el dolor, vio desesperado como la navaja empezaba a clavarse en el pecho de Akira, pues su padre contaba con la ventaja de tener que empujar hacia abajo ayudándose de su peso al contrario que el chico de ojos violetas, que tenía que hacer fuerza hacia arriba.

- Papá, por favor, no! – suplicó al borde del llanto – Por favor, déjale! PAPÁ!

Kaoru volteó a mirarle un segundo, y Sendoh aprovechó para sacarse la punta de la navaja que había empezado a adentrarse en su carne, pero el hombre no tardó en clavársela de nuevo, esta vez un centímetro más profunda.

Rukawa, al ver el gesto de dolor de Akira no lo dudó más, y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron algo que hacía años que quería pedir.

- AYUDAAAAAAA!

Y apenas dos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió del todo con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared y por ella aparecieron Sakuragi y Mitsui. El pelirrojo agarró a Kaoru del cuello y lo sacó de encima de Sendoh de un brutal estirón, y sin darle tiempo a atacar le dio un par de puñetazos en el rostro. Kaoru intentó herirle pero Hanamichi lo esquivó fácilmente y le pegó de nuevo tal derechazo que le dejó semi-inconsciente. Le arrebató la navaja y de una patada lo mandó al suelo, donde permaneció sin moverse.

Mientras tanto Mitsui se había acercado a Sendoh para ver como estaba, pero este sólo tenía una pequeña mancha roja en la camisa.

- Dios mío, Kaede… - exclamó Sendoh soltándose de Mitsui.

Rukawa seguía en el suelo temblando presa del susto y con una gran mancha de sangre en la camisola a la altura del abdomen. Nada más Sendoh se arrodilló a su lado, se abrazó a él, no aguantó más y empezó a llorar como un desesperado.

- Llamad a un médico y a la policía, rápido… - pidió Sendoh a los dos muchachos después de corresponder su abrazo.

- Voy yo… – dijo Mitsui, un poco sorprendido por esa muestra de afecto entre ellos.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes casi se chocó con dos enfermeras y un celador que en ese momento entraban atraídas por el grito que se había escuchado en todo el pasillo.

Tras un momento de confusión, Sakuragi le explicó a una de las enfermeras lo que había pasado mientras la otra se arrodillaba junto a Sendoh y Rukawa.

- Creo que se le han soltado todos los puntos – comentó Akira angustiado.

- No te preocupes, enseguida vendrá el médico – dijo la enfermera - Y tú también cálmate, chico – añadió tocando a Rukawa en el hombro.

Pero Rukawa no la escuchaba. Seguía aferrado a Sendoh como si le fuera en ello la vida, llorando a lágrima viva, expulsando de una vez el dolor que llevaba acumulado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

xXx

Tomoyo casi se desmayó cuando mientras hablaba con un médico se acercó Mitsui para contarles lo sucedido, y también cuando de vuelta a la habitación de Kaede, vio a su marido caminar por el pasillo entre dos guardias de seguridad, afortunadamente aún semi-inconsciente, y a su hijo en una camilla que se lo llevaban de nuevo al quirófano. La policía llegó unos minutos más tarde y se llevaron al señor Rukawa detenido.

En la habitación se quedaron Sendoh, Sakuragi y Mitsui.

- Gracias chicos… - murmuró Akira – Habéis llegado en el momento oportuno…

- No ha sido casualidad – explicó Mitsui – Acababa de llegar al hospital para sustituir a Sakuragi y antes de llegar a la sala de espera me he encontrado al hermano pequeño de Rukawa escondido, asustado porque había visto a su padre entrar y subir las escaleras. Me he ido corriendo para alcanzarle y me he encontrado a Sakuragi que volvía de la habitación; el muy baka ni se había dado cuenta de que se había cruzado con él…

- Digamos que andaba distraído por algo que había visto… - se defendió el pelirrojo mirando a Sendoh.

El capitán del Ryonan enrojeció hasta las orejas al figurarse que era lo que había visto Sakuragi en la habitación.

- Además yo no conocía al padre del kitsune… - añadió.

- Pero sabíamos que era clavado a Rukawa – insistió Mitsui.

- Bueno da igual, la cuestión es que habéis llegado a tiempo… Yo no habría podido solo con él, y menos armado – admitió Sendoh – No estoy tan acostumbrado a pelear como vosotros, los macarras de Shohoku – rió.

- Teme puercoespín… - bufaron ambos.

Pero Sendoh continuaba sonriendo amablemente mirando a Sakuragi, y al pelirrojo le pareció como si en ese momento estuvieran firmando la paz y se sintió perdonado.

xXx

Un par de horas más tarde trajeron de nuevo a Rukawa a la habitación, aún atontado por la anestesia. Por la tarde, Sendoh insistió en quedarse él acompañando a Rukawa, así Tomoyo y Touya podrían ir a casa a descansar después de una mañana demasiado intensa para ellos en la que casi habían perdido a Kaede de nuevo y además habían tenido que declarar a la policía.

Sakuragi se encargó de avisar a todos de que Rukawa estaba bien y Mitsui de contarle al entrenador Anzai lo que había pasado. Después de hablar un rato entre ellos y antes de irse a su casa, el pelirrojo se despidió de Mitsui y subió de nuevo a la habitación con la excusa de que se le había olvidado darle su teléfono a Sendoh por si necesitaba algo.

- Puedo pasar? – preguntó antes de entrar en la habitación.

- Claro – se escuchó la voz de Sendoh.

El pelirrojo pasó al interior y encontró al capitán del Ryonan sentado en un lado de la cama, acariciando suavemente los negros cabellos de Rukawa, quien parecía dormido.

- Cómo está? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Bien – respondió Akira en el mismo tono – Pero sigue muy nervioso y le han tenido que dar un calmante. Ahora creo que por fin se ha dormido.

Hanamichi contempló a la pareja, Rukawa con el rostro sereno y tranquilo, y Sendoh que le miraba con los ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sakuragi… - habló Sendoh de pronto – Te agradecería que de momento no comentaras nada de lo que viste entre nosotros. Aún no estamos preparados para que todos se enteren.

- No lo haré – dijo el pelirrojo. Se hizo un silencio y luego preguntó – Cuánto hace que salís juntos?

- Poco. Pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorado…

- Se te nota… - comentó intentando sonreír.

Akira le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se puso muy serio.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- Qué favor? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- No sabemos que pasará con su padre – empezó a explicar – Ya se sabe como son estos casos… Un par de meses en la cárcel, una orden de alejamiento, y cero protección policial…

- Ya…

- Tengo mucho miedo, Sakuragi… Ojalá pudiera estar las 24 horas con él, pero no puedo. Pero tú sí.

Sakuragi comprendió en seguida qué favor quería pedirle Sendoh. Y se sintió orgulloso de que se lo pidiera a él.

- Tú vas al mismo instituto, y después de esto que ha pasado seguro que os readmiten en el equipo… El favor que te pido es que le vigiles lo máximo posible, que estés pendiente de él y de quien se le acerque… Lo harás?

- Claro que sí.

Sendoh sonrió de nuevo y desvió la vista hacia su novio.

- Entre los dos cuidaremos de ti…

Rukawa, que en realidad no dormía, se aguantó como pudo las ganas de sonreír. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que era él el protegido.

Y no estaba nada mal.

_Fin?

* * *

_

**N/A:** Hola! Pues aquí les traje el último capítulo de mi primer SenRu. Supongo que habrá más de una que no le habrá gustado que haya sido Sakuragi el que noqueara al padre de Kaede, pero no lo he hecho porque me guste más Hana o le quisiera dar más protagonismo, simplemente es que a mi la sensación que me da el manga es que Sendoh no es tanto de pelear como Hana y Ru (de hecho en el manga no sale peleando, por otra parte lógico pues no se enseña mucho sobre el día a día en Ryonan) Además Ryonan es una preparatoria privada y digo yo que serán más pijos que en Shohoku XD

Bueno, aparte de este detalle espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Lemon? Me lo estoy pensando para el epílogo, a ver si le encuentro un hueco .

Muchos besos,

Khira


	18. Chapter 18

**Hopeless**

**Epilogue**

Rukawa caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del pasillo, contagiando su nerviosismo a los amigos que estaban con él. Apenas había terminado Shohoku el tercer partido de las finales contra Shoyo, que por cierto habían ganado al igual que los dos primeros y por tanto se clasificaban para los nacionales como cabezas de grupo, cuando recibió una llamada de su madre para contarle que había roto aguas y que se iban ella y Touya en taxi al hospital. Miyagi, Ayako, Sakuragi y Haruko se ofrecieron amablemente para acompañarle y cogieron también un taxi.

- Siéntate, nii-san – pidió Touya.

- Rukawa siéntate y ponte tranquilo, esto puede ir para largo – dijo Ayako al ver que el moreno miraba su reloj.

- Ya lo sé… -murmuró preocupado – Mierda, si hubiera estado con ella habría podido entrar.

- Y habrías entrado? – preguntó Ryota. Se imaginaba a su propia madre de parto y no estaba muy seguro de querer estar presente.

- Supongo… – la verdad Kaede también se lo imaginaba y tampoco le convencía.

- Cuando yo nací entraste?

- Claro que no chibito, tenía sólo siete años.

- No me llames chibito!

Rukawa sonrió levemente y fue a sentarse entre él y Sakuragi, no sin antes despeinarle completamente pasándole una mano por los cabellos, lo que provocó más quejas por parte del niño.

- Oye Rukawa – dijo Ayako de pronto – Aún no nos has dicho que nombre habéis elegido para vuestra hermanita.

- Ikari – anunció Kaede – Ikari Rukawa.

- Que bonito – dijeron las dos asistentes a la vez.

- Lo eligió Kaede – gruñó Touya – A mí no me dejaron ni proponer uno.

- Estás hoy muy quejica, eh? – le picó su hermano mayor – Anda, si ya has acabado de comerte eso ve a lavarte las manos.

Touya se quejó un poco más pero después se levantó para ir al baño.

- Ey kitsune – aprovechó Sakuragi cuando el chiquillo se hubo marchado – Si tu madre y tu padre ya se han divorciado, como es que tú y tus hermanos mantenéis el apellido Rukawa? No preferiríais cambiarlo por el de vuestra madre?

- Lo pensé – admitió - Pero aunque mi padre sea un bastardo, el apellido de la familia no tiene la culpa. Mis abuelos paternos eran unas bellísimas personas, yo tenía sólo la edad de Touya cuando murieron pero me acuerdo muy bien de ellos.

- Entiendo… Por cierto, y tus abuelos maternos? No van a venir?

- No, también murieron… A ellos ya no los conocí, murieron que mi madre acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad… Afortunadamente le dejaron una buena herencia, si no fuera por eso quizás yo ahora mismo no estaría estudiando sino trabajando…

Rukawa se sentía extraño hablando tan en confianza con Sakuragi, pero lo cierto es que el pelirrojo se la había ganado. Le vino a ver cada uno de los días que permaneció ingresado nueve meses atrás, le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento varias veces, y cuando los dos volvieron por fin al equipo recuperados de sus respectivas lesiones, se convirtieron poco a poco en los compañeros que quizás habrían sido desde un principio si las circunstancias no les hubieran sido tan adversas.

- Eeyy nii-san! – se escuchó la voz de Touya – Mira a quien me he encontrado!

Volteó a mirarle y vio a su hermano llegar por el pasillo acompañado de Sendoh. Se levantó de inmediato para salir a su encuentro, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se saludaron con un cálido beso en los labios. Miyagi, Ayako y Haruko, aunque ya estaban enterados de su relación desde hacía meses, no pudieron evitar desviar la vista un poco incómodos. Sakuragi en cambio, cuya relación con Haruko había avanzado sólo un poco en tantos meses, les miró con un poco de envidia, pero se alegraba de que les estuviera yendo tan bien, sobretodo por el kitsune, que se lo merecía. Después de semanas de dudas incluso sobre su sexualidad, Sakuragi comprendió que sentía celos de Sendoh no porque estuviera saliendo con Rukawa, sino porque había conseguido lo que él en el fondo deseaba desde que le conoció: captar su atención.

- Y tu madre? – preguntó Sendoh a su koi.

- En el paritorio desde hace un par de horas – respondió Rukawa - Qué tal el partido contra Kainan?

- Muy bien – sonrió – Ganamos. Ryonan también estará en los nacionales.

- Eso es genial – murmuró el chico de ojos azules antes de juntar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez de manera más intensa.

- Ey ey que hay niños delante! – se quejó Ayako divertida.

- Uy pues esto no es nada… - rió Touya.

- Eh! – exclamaron Kaede y Akira a la vez, ambos ruborizados. Los demás miraron para otro lado.

- Kaede Rukawa? – un médico se había acercado al grupito sin ellos sin darse cuenta.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo el moreno rápidamente – Ocurre algo?

- Tu hermana ya ha nacido – anunció el médico con expresión amable – Ha sido un parto muy rápido y fácil. Ya puedes pasar, y tu hermano también si quiere.

- Claro que quiero! – exclamó el aludido.

Rukawa cogió de la mano a Touya y ambos siguieron al médico después de despedirse de sus amigos con una sonrisa y un 'Hasta luego'.

Entraron en la habitación de su madre y se acercaron a ella rápidamente para contemplar mejor el bultito de mantas que tenía en el pecho.

- Hola mamá – Kaede le dio un beso en la frente - Hola Ikari… - susurró mirando embelesado al bebé.

- Hola chicos…

- Que pequeña es… - murmuró Touya de puntillas para verla mejor.

La menor de los Rukawa tenía bastante pelo para ser una recién nacida, de intenso color negro como sus hermanos, y como todos los bebés sus ojos eran grises, aunque se podía distinguir un color azulado en ellos.

- Ten, cógela… - dijo Tomoyo alzándola cuidadosamente.

Kaede la recibió como si de un tesoro se tratara. Nunca había cogido a un bebé tan pequeño en brazos pero lo hizo como un experto. Ikari le miraba con los ojitos muy abiertos, como si le inspeccionara.

- Mírate, pareces un padrazo… - dijo Tomoyo admirando la imponente figura de su hijo mayor – Que lástima que no vayas a darme nietos… - añadió maliciosa.

- Mamá! – se quejó colorado hasta las orejas, aunque en el fondo se alegraba mucho de que su madre se tomara tan bien su relación con Akira. Luego muy flojito y con gesto pícaro dijo – Nunca se sabe…

- Yo también quiero cogerla en brazos! – reclamó Touya.

- No, cariño, eres muy pequeño, y aunque no lo parezca, Ikari pesa más de tres quilos…

- No se me va a caer, te lo prometo!

- Que no, cariño. Más adelante.

- Pero mamá…!

- No insistas chibito, y no grites que mamá está cansada.

- Pero yo…!

- QUE NOOO! – exclamaron Rukawa y su madre a la vez.

xXx

Cuando Rukawa salió de nuevo al pasillo con la pequeña Ikari en brazos, todos se levantaron y se apresuraron a colocarse a su lado. A Sendoh se le caía la baba al contemplar el rostro radiante de Kaede, quien a su vez continuaba mirando a su hermanita embobado.

- Que preciosidad… - decía Ayako acariciándole las manitas.

Todos asentían y la miraban con cara de atontados. Kaede levantó la vista un momento y su mirada se cruzó con la de Akira. Sin pronunciar nada, sólo moviendo los labios, el chico más alto dijo 'Te quiero', y Kaede, de igual modo, respondió 'Y yo a ti'. Inmediatamente enrojecieron y desviaron la vista al darse cuenta que parecían una pareja que acababa de tener su primer hijo.

Unos minutos después Rukawa devolvió a Ikari a su madre. Sus amigos se fueron despidiendo uno a uno de él prometiéndole volver la mañana siguiente excepto Sendoh, que se quedó con él en el hospital durante todo el día. Pero por la noche Tomoyo insistió en que fueran a dormir a casa, que ella estaba bien y así todos podían descansar y dormir en una cama. Rukawa aceptó a regañadientes.

Sendoh acompañó a los hermanos Rukawa a casa. Cuando Touya ya hubo entrado, iba a despedirse de su novio con un apasionado beso, pero las palabras de Kaede le dejaron parado.

- Quédate a dormir.

No supo que decir, era la primera vez que Kaede le invitaba a quedarse en su casa, pues a pesar de lo que había dicho Touya en el hospital, ellos no habían pasado de juegos de manos.

- No quieres? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules al verle con cara de estar confundido.

- No es eso… Me ha extrañado, eso es todo.

- Entonces pasa.

Rukawa casi arrastró a Sendoh al interior de la casa. El chico mayor se fijó en que la puerta era nueva, blindada, y que Kaede comprobaba minuciosamente de cerrarla bien.

"Tienen miedo…", pensó, y no le extrañaba. Kaoru Rukawa seguía en la cárcel pero no le quedaba mucho para salir con algún permiso, y al haberse negado Tomoyo a mudarse, pues esa era la casa de sus padres, era lógico que tomaran como mínimo ese tipo de precauciones.

Kaede preparó una sencilla cena a base de ramen para los tres. Al cabo de un rato mandó a Touya a la cama, y él y Akira se quedaron mirando una película en la televisión medio abrazados. Poco a poco el abrazo se fue haciendo más apretado, y cuando hacía media hora que Touya se había ido a dormir, ya estaban ambos tumbados en el sofá, Rukawa encima de Sendoh, besándose y acariciándose como dos desesperados.

Cuando la mano de Sendoh ya estaba completamente dentro del pantalón de Rukawa, este lo detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca.

- Aquí no – antes de que Sendoh dijera nada añadió - Vamos a mi cama.

- V-vale… - murmuró sin saber muy bien aún que podía significar eso.

Se levantaron y subieron al dormitorio de Rukawa cogidos de la mano. Antes de entrar Kaede comprobó que la puerta de Touya estaba cerrada y él hizo la misma con la suya.

- Por qué cierras? – preguntó Sendoh.

- Para que no nos oiga mientras hacemos el amor.

Sendoh se quedó de piedra al escuchar a Rukawa decir eso con tanta soltura y seguridad.

- N-no te inquieta que la habitación esté cerrada? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al recordar su problema de claustrofobia.

- No contigo aquí… - dijo Kaede atrayéndolo sensualmente hacia él cogiéndole de la camiseta – Además la ventana está abierta…

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, pegados casi pecho con pecho, empezaron a besarse con pasión, casi con furia, tanta que sus cuerpos no tardaron en reaccionar. Sendoh se sorprendió al notar las manos de Rukawa desabrochándole con prisas el pantalón, pero antes de que lo lograra, él mismo se encargó de dejarlos a ambos sin camiseta.

Lo pantalones casi bajaron al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron solo en calzoncillos y calcetines. Rukawa se arrodilló de manera que la entrepierna de Sendoh le quedó a la altura del rostro. Le bajó los bóxers negros que llevaba, y al pasarlos por debajo de sus pies aprovechó para quitarle los calcetines. Akira gimió quedamente al sentir a continuación los cálidos labios de Kaede acariciar su miembro, y poco a poco envolverlo con su boca. No pudo evitar agarrarle del pelo, esos negros y lacios cabellos que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Pero unos pocos minutos después Kaede se detuvo y se levantó de nuevo, dejándole tan excitado que le dolía.

- No puedes dejarme así… - se quejó en voz baja.

- Y no voy a hacerlo…

Rukawa se giró y abrió el cajón de su mesilla, de donde sacó un preservativo, el cual lanzó a Sendoh, quien lo cogió al vuelo con cara de sorpresa y se quedó estático.

- Y bien…?

En ese momento la voz le tembló un poco, y Sendoh entendió al instante el porqué de su actitud tan lanzada hasta ese momento. Kaede era virgen, se estaba comportando así para disimular su turbación e inexperiencia, pero llegados a ese punto ya no sabía que más hacer y le estaba pasando la pelota. Sendoh sonrió y se acercó a él. Dejó el preservativo encima de la cama, tumbó en ella a Rukawa y se colocó encima después de terminar de desnudarle.

Empezó a besarle por el cuello, bajando poco a poco por su pecho hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y acariciando las dos cicatrices blancas que tenía allí. Luego siguió bajando hasta su entrepierna. Era la primera vez que iba a tener sexo con un hombre, pero sabía que tenía que prepararlo bien si no quería lastimarle.

Rukawa se mordía los labios para no gemir fuerte, sobretodo al notar los dedos de Sendoh empezar a hurgar en su entrada al mismo tiempo que besaba su miembro. Era una sensación extraña, pues aunque dolía, al mismo tiempo deseaba que continuara y también, sentir algo más que sus dedos…

Sendoh tardó aún bastante en complacerle, pues quería asegurarse de haberle dilatado lo suficiente. Cuando lo creyó así, se apartó un poco, se colocó el preservativo, y se tumbó de nuevo sobre él, acomodando sus piernas para facilitar la penetración.

- Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Akira en su oído.

- Sí…

- Te he preparado lo mejor que he sabido, pero aún así te va a doler bastante…

- Pues tápame la boca…

- Qué…?

- Tú hazlo…

Sendoh iba a replicar de nuevo, pero Rukawa le acalló con un beso y lo atrajo más hacia él. Sendoh no esperó más y lo más suavemente que pudo empezó a penetrarle. Pero no fue suficiente, el rostro de Rukawa se tensó con expresión de dolor y Sendoh se detuvo un momento. Un grito estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta cuando el chico más alto continuó, y este se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano.

- Kaede, no quiero hacerte daño… - susurró – Quizás deberíamos dejarlo por hoy…

Pero mientras Sendoh hablaba el cuerpo de Rukawa iba acostumbrándose a la invasión, y el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en placer.

- No… Continúa, estoy bien…

- Seguro?

- Sí…

Sendoh continuó hasta que se introdujo del todo en él, se quedó un rato quieto y aprovechó para besarle con ansias. Rukawa devolvió torpemente el beso, pues estaba un poco ido por la sensación que le embargaba. Después sus miradas se cruzaron, y sin mediar palabra, comenzaron a hacer el amor.

xXx

La mañana les pilló desnudos bajo las finas sábanas y con sus brazos y piernas entrelazados. El primero en despertarse fue Sendoh, pero no se movió. Tener el bello rostro dormido de Kaede a escasos centímetros del suyo era como una cadena transparente que le obligaba a mantenerse quieto a su lado para contemplarlo. Además era domingo y ninguno de los dos tenía entrenamiento al haber sido las finales el día anterior. Pero entonces recordó que en la habitación contigua estaba Touya, y que no era plan que entrara y les sorprendiera así, por lo que optó por zarandear muy levemente a su koi para despertarle.

- No perdono a los que me molestan mientras duermo… - gruñó Rukawa aún sin abrir los ojos.

Iba a dar un manotazo pero Sendoh fue más rápido: le cogió de la muñeca y le plantó un largo beso en los labios que le dejó sin aliento. Luego se separó y Rukawa abrió por fin sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Buenos días… – dijo el jugador de Shohoku con una leve sonrisa.

- Buenos días…

Juntaron de nuevo sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban hasta quedar completamente pegados el uno al otro. Entonces fue cuando notaron que tanto uno como otro se habían despertado como casi todos los chicos de su edad: excitados.

- Mmm… - gimió Rukawa cuando Sendoh empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, pero enseguida se sobrepuso y se apartó – Ahora no podemos, mi hermano puede estar ya despierto…

- Tienes razón…

Sendoh se levantó el primero, recogió sus calzoncillos del suelo y se los puso; Rukawa tardó un poco más pues le dolía bastante cierta parte del cuerpo pero lo quería disimular. Estaban ambos en ropa interior cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Touya.

- Buenos…! – calló de pronto y se les quedó mirando - Días?

- Touya! No te tengo dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar? – bramó Rukawa ruborizándose un poco.

- Tú no llamas cuando entras a la mía! – exclamó el niño. Luego su atención se desvió – Habéis dormido en la misma cama? – preguntó malicioso.

- Eh… - Rukawa miró a Sendoh pidiendo ayuda.

- Es que no le quería quitar la cama a tu hermano y me sacó un futón pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en ellos así que…

- Sí, eso… y como mi cama es grande, pues… eso…

- Ya… - Touya reprimió la risa como pudo – Vamos, que habéis hecho 'eso'…

Ahora sí que Kaede se puso rojo como la grana. Akira no sabía donde mirar.

- Se acabó! Sal de mi habitación y déjanos terminar de vestirnos en paz! – exclamó el chico de ojos azules.

- Vale, vale… - rió Touya – Pero… - se rascó la cabeza pensativo – en clase nos enseñaron como hacían 'eso' un hombre y una mujer… Cómo lo hacen dos hombres?

- Touya! Qué salgas de aquí ahora mismo! – rugió.

- Se lo preguntaré a mamá…

El color granate del rostro de Rukawa desapareció para dar paso al blanco.

- Ni se te ocurra… - dijo levantándose amenazador.

Touya no se intimidó lo más mínimo.

- 1000 yens – dijo alargando la mano.

- Qué…? – exclamaron ambos chicos.

- 1000 yens – repitió – O le cuento a mamá que habéis hecho 'eso' en casa.

- Serás…

Pero Rukawa no dijo más. Suspiró, cogió su cartera del bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un billete de mil yens. Se acercó a su hermano pequeño y se lo entregó.

- Ni una palabra a mamá, eh? – gruñó.

- Ni una – sonrió Touya.

El niño salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

- Aprendiz de extorsionador… Me pregunto que les enseñan ahora a los niños en primaria… - suspiró Kaede.

- A mí me enseñaron que si no puedes con tus enemigos, únete a ellos… - dijo Akira con una sonrisa pícara.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Ahora vuelvo…

Sendoh se puso los pantalones, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde supuso había ido Touya. Acertó y encontró al niño inspeccionando la nevera.

- Touya – le llamó acercándose al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cartera del bolsillo.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó a la vez que sacaba una botella de leche del interior.

- Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

- Que trato?

El capitán del Ryonan sacó un billete de mil yens de su cartera y se lo enseñó, pero sin llegar a ponerlo a su altura.

- Te doy 1000 yens si me prometes quedarte aquí en el piso de abajo por lo menos media hor… no, mejor tres cuart… no, una hora ya que estamos, y poner la televisión muy alta.

Touya sonrió y cogió el billete cuando Sendoh lo bajó.

- Cómo de alta? – preguntó.

- Muy alta…

Akira guiñó un ojo a su futuro cuñado y salió de la cocina. Touya se quedó mirando el billete sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras su hermano y el erizo no tuvieran otro sitio donde hacer 'eso', como fuera que lo hiciesen, él haría un buen negocio. Quizás incluso se podría comprar una nueva videoconsola.

_Fin

* * *

_

© Khira. Palma de Mallorca, 10 de Octubre de 2005.

**N/A:** Kyaaaa! Lo terminé! Un SenRu! La verdad no pensé que me costaría tanto XD. Suerte de los doujinshis, que cuando se me iba la inspiración con esta pareja miraba unas cuantas imágenes sobre ellos y volvían las musas. Bueno, ya que es mi primer SenRu y de momento el único, aprovecharé para soltar un minidiscursito, pues aunque mi pareja favorita es HanaRu, estos dos tortolitos significan mucho para mí por lo que diré a continuación:

Gracias a The Fox y Sol, porque fueron sus historias SenRu 'Eyes' y 'Are you still mine?' respectivamente las que me iniciaron en el yaoi, concretamente en el fandom de Slam Dunk, y en las que curiosamente el papel de Sakuragi en ambas me convirtió en una adicta también a los HanaRu.

Gracias a Duare, porque después de meses de leer sólo HanaRu, su preciosa historia 'Dejando de huir' me trajo de vuelta a la maravillosa pareja que forman Akira y Kaede, y también por invitarme a PK.

Gracias a Ran, porque a pesar de no gustarle los SenRu, decidió leer este fanfic por el simple hecho de que lo escribía yo, y por sus fantásticos reviews que me ha dejado en todos los capítulos.

Y finalmente muchas muchas gracias a todas las que lo hayáis leído y habéis dejado review y también a las que lo han hecho desde el anonimato.

Besos a todas,

Khira

PD: vale, me ha quedado como la contraportada de un disco o un discurso de los Oscars, pero me hacía ilusión XD.


End file.
